


Endangered Species

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breeding Kink, Character Death, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rescue, Suffering, kemonomimi skeletons, mentioned miscarriage, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Wolf Skeletons are on the endangered species list, and Wolf Gaster wants to do something about it. Even if it means finding Wolf Red and kidnapping him and forcing him to carry a litter.





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Gaster can remember he wanted to save his kind from going extinct, his whole life he was a rare breed, he only met a few handful's of other Wolf skeleton's. It became his life long dream to see more, to save the Wolf Skeleton's from disappearing forever, at College he had two Other wolf skeleton's he worked with who wanted to save them. During that time before leaving college his two college friends decide to try and carry a litter from the sperm sample's they had and it worked.

 

But things went bad, it was for the experiment of collecting sperm sample's and impregnating a pure breed Wolf Skeleton called 'WOLF HYBRID BREEDING' to save the wolf skeleton's so remaining other Wolf Skeleton's who were able to donate sperm for the carrier who participated which one of Gaster's college friends offered to carry a litter. 

 

But the birth went horribly wrong, both the carrier and the four puppies all didn't make it. Total bummer, it broke Gaster's heart and his last remaining Wolf skeleton friend was too scared to try the experiment himself but he gave sperm sample's for a better future. Any remaining Wolf Skelton's refused to donate or carry a litter. 

 

As the years went by there was no success, Wolf Skeleton's have been getting rarer and rarer every decade. Forty years later Gaster's remaining college friend passed away but he left his remaining sperm so hopefully Gaster can still find hope. Gaster promises he won't give up until at least one success. 

 

"*sigh* been a while long since he....*huff* i still have all the sample's i need but its been so long and i haven't seen anymore record's of any Wolf Skeleton's well maybe i'll head out myself to see in the small town sure their has to be one around somewhere." Gaster Said to himself as soon as he step's outta his lab 

 

***

 

Red has been at home for over a week his brother has the flu and has been to crabby, Fell is literally a biggest crybaby when's he's sick cuz he can't work and he's a workaholic poor Fell just can't get to do anything and Red's had enough of being his caretaker. 

 

"Saaaannnssss get me some soup.....*cough* *sniff*" Fell tried to yell from his bedroom Red's ear's twitch and he almost growls.

 

"really Fell now, i just got back home!" Red Yelled at his brother

 

"SAANNSSS!!!! DO KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURT'S ME I CAN'T WORK *COUGH COUGH* THIS COUGH WON'T STOP HELP ME OR NO GRILLBY'S FOR A YEAR!!!!!! *COUGH COUGH* *SNIFF*" Fell yelled as loud as he could voice raspy but still loud enough

 

Red not wanting to cause another fight just rolls his eye's and heads for the door "fine fine ya want the chicken noodle or the beef stew?" Red asked

 

"*sniff* The chicken noodle i always ask for that!" Fell yelled back

 

"okay...be back soon" Red says and closes the door and heads out....again.

 

About an hour later Red leave's the store with a bag full if canned chicken noodle soup, he heads on the path to home but he sees something in the corner of his eye that made him turn to the right. He sees a tall middle aged skeleton walking around the town but it wasn't just a skeleton he had black/grey wolf ear's, a long tail with scraggily light Grey fur almost looking white and two scar's on his skull. 

 

Red almost gasped loudly aside from his brother, he never seen another Wolf Skeleton Before he thought him and his brother were the last one's alive today. Then the strange man turned to Fell looking equally surprised his ear's perked up eye's wide mouth almost dropping. 

 

Red felt a little uneasy not sure what to do or say now "ugh...h-heya..." that was all he could say.

 

"Oh...umm..h-hello ugh...oh my sorry i....though there were no more." the man's voice was a little fumbled not too sure on what to say in this situation. 

 

"i...thought that too...." Red said a little shyly 

 

None took any step's closer Red looked around trying to avoid eye contact but the man took one step close a little in a creepy way, "ugh...sir what are ya doing?" Red begin's to get suspicious when he looked really odd like he wants something from Red or about to do something. 

 

"No need to be worried listen...for a while i tried to find another pure breed Wolf Skeleton and now i found you i'm just gonna-" he pulled something from his coat pocket it was a tiny gun.

 

Red immediately reacted "hey wait what the!-" the man aimed it at Red with no hesitation he turned tail and ran as fast as he could about to teleport away but right at the perfect moment.

 

*SHOT*

 

Red been shot not with a bullet but a small magic filled tranquilizer it made Red unable to teleport he yelped and fell to the ground all he could hear was ringing in his ear's his vision was getting blurry he tried to get up but he couldn't move, then he sees the shadow of the other Wolf Skeleton coming to him right before everything went black. 

 

***

 

Red woke up hours later, he felt light headed form the sleeping magic wearing off, his vision and hearing were coming back, he opened his eye's seeing that he's strapped to a big metal table arm's and leg's tied on so he can't move, he felt something around his neck, he was wearing a magic block collar so he can't fight back, but what made him almost shriek was he wasn't wearing any clothe's he was all naked. He was in a large room it looked like a lab dark wall's and a small table with equipment. 

 

"ugh...where-where am i? what....happened?" Red said quietly still tired and confused then a deep voice breaks the silance

 

"you're in my lab" the voice said then in the shadow's the same Wolf skeleton from before walked into the light with a smile on his face looking serious and a little something else. 

 

"you!!! why did you kidnap me!? you fucking creep!!" Red yells trying to sound angry but scared

 

"You'll just here for a simple thing something.....to save our kind." he said 

 

Red quirk's a brow but then the puzzle pieces slowly come together in his mind. 

 

"excuse me! you're gonna....use me as a...." Red couldn't finish it got caught in his throat

 

"Yes, i'm using you as my breeder..."

 

He got closer and grabbed Red's head forcing Red to look at him. 

 

"you'll carry a litter of puppies to save our kind, we've been facing extinction long enough, i failed too many time's to get a wolf Skeleton pregnant, this might be my last chance" 

 

Red almost didn't wanna believe this, this man clearly some scientist was trying to save the wolf Skeleton's from extinction but what did he mean by failing too many times?

 

"Oh where are my manner's allow me to introduce myself, i am Doctor Wing Ding's Gaster I've been a scientist for decade's for so long i've tried to find a way to get our kind off the endangered species list, one of my friend's who was a wolf skeleton was the first to carry a litter, but it failed and both him and the whole litter died...."

 

Gaster said Red was still mad.

 

"so now your gonna fuck me!? you're so sick this is madness can't you find another Wolf skeleton i'm sure their must be more out there somewhere" Red yelled

 

I did just month's ago....i was able to find another wolf Skeleton he refused to participate but i wasn't gonna let him leave so just like you i captured him as well and impregnated him with some of my sperm sample's....but he escaped....i didn't try to chase him cuz he escaped through the main entrance he took a huge risk there because he was able to destroy his collar and he used magic attack's to break the door and he ran off, he was badly hurt he must be dead so i tried to find another one and i found you, this time...you're not going to escape, if you ever did i installed a tracking device on this collar so i can easily find you and take you back."

 

Red couldn't hold back the fear he begin's to shake trying to hold back tear's "you...bitch" Red said voice weak

 

"Nothing's gonna change my mind now so let's have a little fun hehhehe" Gaster suddenly took a small little pill it was for making a wolf Skeleton's ecto body appear for breeding and carrying the litter. 

 

"Now open wide" he said taking the pill to Red's mouth but red turn's his head as far as he could but it was no use he can't go anywhere Gaster losing his patience grab's Red's head using his magic to forcefully open his mouth he drop's the pill in, as soon as it touched Red's tongue it melted in in instance the pill's effect's Red's ribcage and pelvis were now covered by his bright red ecto Body, under his pelvic bone was his pussy there for the dirty part. 

 

Red wouldn't dare to look at this body now his ear's pressed back trying to hold back a sob, Gaster gave a quick check then he took two of his finger's and gently rubbed Red's clit, it was warm Red couldn't hold back the stutter it felt too sensitive.

 

Gaster smiled then he lifted himself on the edge of the table taking off his lab coat, then his pants he then formed a large cock, it was a dark purple, Red only opened one eye then quickly shut it again as soon as he saw Gaster's naked body hovering above him. 

 

"Heh i know you feel hot and bothered so for your case i won't use any of my sample's like the last one so i'll use myself." Gaster says Red shake's bone's rattling enough for both to hear.

 

"no please....let me go..*sniff* i wanna go home" Red says in his weakest voice Gaster doesn't listen and he rub's Red's chest. 

 

"Sorry but no...i won't let my last chance fail me this time." Gaster said then he brings his cock closer right to Red's pussy then the tip of Gaster's cock touch's Red's pussy he let out a yelp and tried to move but failed. 

 

Then Gaster goes right in slamming the rest of his cock inside Red then start's humping hard. Red scream's then yelling struggling in his position, Gaster pant's loud totally enjoying it, Red not begin's to cry he can't move the collar's blocking his magic attack's. Gaster goes hard no mercy trying to get his cock in as deep as possible.

 

"stop....stop....please, i don't want this...." Red tired one last time, Gaster still kept going then he leaned his head on Red's shoulder gently nipping it but his teeth were pretty sharp it hurt a little. Gaster moaned loudly humping so hard the table almost shook, He then licked Red's chest his tongue was long wet and warm.

 

Red grit his teeth, literally losing it Red let out a moan, no matter what sex felt good, Gaster's cock was hard and hotter than the sun, he still kept going hard, not yet squirting.

 

Then the knot set in place and then Gaster started to cum it made Red squeal of pleasure and misery he didn't wanna ever carry a litter in his life but not its too late, he will get pregnant no matter how much he doesn't want it. 

 

It went on for a while Gaster still kept humping but he was getting tired, Red lost hope and laid limp, Gaster tried to make Red make any noise, Red only groaned. 

 

Gaster's sperm was reaching Red's womb, soon there will be a litter of puppies in there, Red didn't dare to open his eye's, Gaster kept going to make sure this work's Red's belly suddenly started to swell a bit of Gaster filling him up with sperm he took a hand and rubbed it feeling the tiny swell.

 

"Hehe its working soon there will be some puppies to arrive in 9 month's our kind will be saved" Gaster said Red only cried so many tear's spilling sobbing uncontrollably.

 

After what felt like an eternity, The knot loosened and Gaster's cock finally slip's out it still was leaking a little some cum started leaking out of Red's pussy. Red was passed out on the table Gaster checked him he was fine but out cold. Gaster gently picked him up bridle style and took him to another room, it was small all it had was a large bed and a small TV.

 

Gaster exhausted puts Red on the bed tuck's him in and leaves the room to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Red had no idea how long he slept, slowly getting back to consciousness the first thing he felt was discomfort from his pelvic area. All he could hear was ringing in his wolf ears, he groaned and moved his head to try to wake up faster. Then all the events of yesterday kicks in Red open's his eye light's in a flash, he darted right up but it hurt, his pelvis felt like it was almost crushed to death.

 

"ah...wha-where-where *gasp*" 

 

Red couldn't speak what he wanted to say he looked around he's in an unfamiliar room, it was large the wall's were painted dark purple, he was on a large comfy looking bed he wasn't covered by anything but he looked at his body and covered his jaw and his ear's pull down.

Mot just because he's naked but he see's his ecto body is still here, his abdomen covered in a protective bright red ectoplasm. But what really made him jump was, there was 5 tiny hearts floating inside his midsection.

His mind went a million miles per hour he know's exactly what they are, 5 soul's a litter of puppies, Red was shaking his bone's rattling so loudly. Then red blood-like tear's start to spill out of his socket's. 

 

no...n-n-nn-oooo this-this....can't be....*sob* n-no NO!!" Red refused to touch his belly no matter what his instincts were telling him to touch it. He tried to get out the bed but his pelvis hurt's to stand up.

 

Then the door on the other side of the room a click sound and it start's to open, the old wolf skeleton from before came in Red immediately growled so furious to see him right now. 

 

"Morning, i heard you yell so let's see if it worked" Gaster says he closes the door so Red won't run away, Red pulls away and cover's himself as much as he could which was not much. 

 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH ME FUCK OFF *GROWL*" Red yelled as loud and angrily as he could but the tear's were a dead giveaway what he's scared.

 

"Don't worry, just want to see if you're pregnant now." Gaster got to the hem of the bed Red tried to get off but before he could make a break for it the collar he was wearing started glowing purple he suddenly felt a sharp stab or pinch he couldn't move.

 

Gaster came to the bed and gently grab's Red pulling him down on his back Gaster then smiled when he saw his belly. 

 

"Oh my five puppies! a good number this is perfect it worked our kind is gonna be saved!" Gaster said with such joy Red was surprised that this was pure happiness Gaster really wanted this?

 

Red's ear's press down again trying so hard not to cry Gaster saw this expression and pet Red's head like a pet.

 

"No need to worry just mood swing's you'll get over it, so ugh...oh right now that step one's done i gotta go to the next to call my special doctor friend, hope he's available here ugh...you need a shower i'll take you here and i'll go call the doctor." Gaster said 

 

He pick's up Red bridal style and takes him out the purple room. Gaster goes down a hallway with lighter purple coloring and in the left a large door that said 'SHOWER ROOM' Gaster opened the door and put Red down.

 

"All's in the room already towel's and cloth's for you but don't think of running away, last time that happened he....took a very huge risk...i don't know if he survived-but enough talk gotta make the call anyway you can't leave anyway." Gaster immediately shut the door Red tilted his head. Who is this last one? 

 

Red looked around and sees some shower stall's all a good size with tiled wall's and shower head's. Red still recalled all of yesterday, getting kidnapped, raped, ending in a litter on 5 puppies, just for repopulating his kind? is this Man insane or what?

 

Red very slowly walked to the shower stall closing the glass door and turning on the hot water so the steam will give a little more privacy. 

 

The water felt so nice way better than his shower ay home, He sees some soap and slowly start's at the shoulder's and neck, scrubbing any filth he feel's or see's he then did his leg's avoiding his midsection, Red was sobbing while cleaning, he just can't believe everything that happened. He was being a stupid surrogate for repopulating his kind in different circumstance's he would've agreed if it wasn't so forceful.

Red then cleaned every inch on his body except his pelvis and midsection, he didn't want it there, he didn't wanna look at it, but he has to clean it or Gaster might get mad. 

 

As time slowly trudge's on Red then recalled before why he was outside in the first place, Then he remembered his brother he's very sick with the flu he was taking care of him, what could be happening to him now? 

 

Fell must be trying to call Red with his phone to scold him what's taking so long but Red left his phone in his room Fell can't contact him! What will he do? Fell would be in serious trouble, he has to find a way out to save his poor sick brother, he can't go out in his condition he could make it worse or even he could-

 

*BANG BANG* 

 

Red jumps his train of though stopped "Red don't stay in too long my Friend is on his way to give you a check up he's very excited to see you!!!" It was Gaster Red looked down trembling he hate's hearing that guy's voice. 

 

A little while later Red turned off the shower with the nob's and slowly went out he grabbed a big towel and dried off his head, back, arm's leg's, tail....and his midsection, he sees a large basket of clean cloth's he sees an oversized black t shirt and some sweatpants choosing those he put them on.

 

Then he goes to the large sink, he sees a few brush's for grooming tail's he took one and did a little bit of brushing, his tail was still a bit damp so he didn't really bother grooming much just stopped and moved on to the door, it wasn't locked on his side, so he opened up slowly, Gaster was right there Red immediately closed it not wanting to be near him ever again. 

 

"Hey you be nice and cooperate here my friend is not very patient he wants to see you!" Gaster came right to the other side of the door Trying to open it but Red was blocking it.

 

"i don't care" Red yelled "you did this to me!!! *growl* i wont let whoever this 'friend' of your's see me." Red cross's his arms then another pinch the collar turned purple again, Red was chocking a little he fell to the floor Gaster opened the door.

 

"Should've taken the easy way not get up, lets go get a check up i want you in best health." Gaster said with frustration in his voice

 

Gaster led Red to the room where he was raped but someone was standing next to it another tall figure, it was a full Wolf monster, he had black fur with a grey stripe starting from the nose to the back of his head, he had Emerald green eye's and wearing a white doctor's uniform holding a clipboard and had a stethoscope around his neck.

 

Red couldn't help but feel wowed at his color's Black and Green are his favorite color's The wolf saw his expression and smiled at him in amazement.

 

"Oh my, Gaster you weren't lying, this is so amazing so is he carrying?" The black wolf said his voice was deep, soft and gentle.

 

"Yes my old friend, see for yourself how many this one has." Gaster nudged Red to walk to the Black wolf But Red growled almost biting Gaster's hand. Gaster grabbed the collar forcing Red to move.

 

The Black wolf knelt down to see Red closer "Oh where are my manner's my bad, i bet you want to know who i am and why am i here, well i'll explain, My name is Dr. Ty-rule Koda I'm a doctor for pregnancies' i do ultrasound's and Checking on infant developing i'm an old friend of Gaster we've known each other for...as long as i can remember. So he called me to examine you so nothing won't go wrong on anything...no need to worry this'll be a safe check up." Ty-Rule said but Red won't listen.

 

"don't you touch me!" Red almost growled at Ty-Rule, He looked sad for a moment but took one paw out and pet Red's head. 

 

"Gaster what on earth happened what's making him so rile up like this?" Ty-Rule asked

 

"Oh its nothing he's just...a little to happy about for how much he's doing he'll need some time to cool off" Gaster said all a big lie 

 

"NO HE DI-" the collar glows faintly forcing Red to shut up "Red what did i say manner's hehe sorry Ty-Rule he just...didn't sleep tp well last night" Gaster said Ty-Rule nods in understand.

 

"Oh okay so well let's get this checked i really wanna see this." Red was put on the bed, Red wouldn't stop shaking, Ty-Rule quirk's a brow then Gaster say's its just cold. 

 

Ty-Rule get's some equipment ready for checking soul pulse and to see how the new soul's are doing inside Red." Okay Red is it?" Ty-Rule asks Red just nod's

 

"Alright so let's see how everything's doing, a few electrode's were on Red's stomach, used for soul checking and to count how many there is.

 

"So yes you have a litter of five i see, look's like each soul pulse is stable and quite strong on such a little wolf you are-no offense but so yes Gaster we got a good start so far." Ty-Rule says

 

Gaster smile's brightly Red tries to hold back tears Ty-Rule remove's the electrode's and Red get's off the table "So i'll return in two week's to do the same procedure and in about....i say 3 month's in pregnantly we'll do the first ultrasound sound good Gaster?" Ty-Rule asks

 

"Perfect i'll make sure Red's well fed and cared for." Gaster says with pure happiness Ty-Rule smile's and get's his equipment packed up and leaves the building. 

 

***

 

Gaster takes Red to a small cafiteria to make him a meal Red was expecting gross poorly made sandwich's or expired milk that the cafeteria from his school would always serve but no, Gaster had everything, he wasn't lying when he said he'll make sure he's well fed.

 

All the food he could see in the back were fresh Fruit's vegetable's, meats almost all kinds of bread and pasta. The room looked very well made and this was like a huge fancy restaurant. 

 

"Alright Red what will you like?" Gaster asks Red

 

Red darts his eye's at him was this real? Gaster will feed him whatever HE wants? 

 

"i...i...wasn't expecting this, i thought it was something...else" Red says not looking at Gaster but the floor, Gaster comes to Red and lift's his chin up.

 

"I'm not gonna starve you or poorly feed you, i want you healthy, i'm doing this for our kind, i'm too scared of it failing, i've come this far i won't let anything stop this now so i'm gonna feed you the best food." Gaster says

 

Red couldn't deny it but he's starving, he know's that feeding for two is gonna take a lot of food and making the mother super hungry in short period's of time but he's carrying a litter and a litter of five multiple's is gonna be worse. 

 

"i don't...know what i want...." Red didn't feel like eating after what Gaster did to him he then began to think doee Ty-Rule know about the rape? or no?

 

"Alright so i'll feed you some soup and i'll make some tea better start small okay i'll be back here....head back to the bedroom for you the purple one that you were in this morning, i'll give it too you here." 

 

Red immediacy ran back to the room no chance of getting out with that collar he has around his neck. 

 

***

 

Red went back to the room watching TV he didn't notice at first it wasn't just a regular TV its a direct Tv with hundred's of channel's to choose from, sure did distract Red a little about today.

 

Gaster came in with a cafiteria trey with soup and tea. 

 

"Sorry it took a little long but here it is" Gaster says Red still didn't feel safe around Gaster, he doesn't truly care about him he's just doing this for the puppies for this stupid project, Red doesn't take this as any sort of kindness he made a soft growl as Gaster put the trey on the nightstand. 

 

Gaster looks at Red for a second "what, not a thank you?" Gaster said Red almost growled again Red refuse's to say anything he stare's at Gaster with an angry face.

 

"Probably just moody, you're fine" Gaster says so casually like nothing's wrong and leave's the room Red almost yells at Gaster to 'fuck off' But Red didn't have the word's he felt so broken and defeated, Red took the bowl of soup and looked at it, it smelled nice and well made.

 

Red needed to eat no matter what, so Red takes a small sip it tasted amazing and Red before he knew it his bowl was empty.

 

Red put's the bowl on the trey and taking the tea too, still no matter of what food will Gaster feed him he won't ever trust him not in a million years.

 

Red looked at the TV trying to collect himself but...he couldn't this time.

 

He just wants to go home right now. 

 

"oh brother.....*sniff* i wish i could be here with you right now." Red says while sobbing


	3. Chapter 3

Red was woken up by some weight on his chest then warm air on his neck he stirred a little before opening his eye's to see, Gaster was on top on him!

 

"Morning sunshine" Gaster said his voice was raspy and...something else. 

 

Red jerked and screamed instinctively trying to push Gaster off him but Gaster was a little too big for Red and Gaster grabbed his arm's and the collar forcing him to stay still. 

 

"hey get off me you fucker! get off me!!!" Red yelled this time with pure anger Gaster just smiled like a pervert and held him down harder almost choking Red.

 

"Relax just here for a little fun." Gaster says

 

Red almost right away knew what he wanted "what?! are ya kidding me!! no fucking way get off!!! *growl*" Red tried again but Gaster grabbed the collar and it turned purple again Red choked and couldn't move his arm's or leg's. Gaster leaned down a little and rubbed Red's for now flat chest, their's just a thin layer of ecto flesh on it, soon as Red's pregnancy progress's he already has nipple's but then he'll form boob's to feed the puppies when they're born.

 

Red almost let out a sob when he touched his chest, Gaster then leaned his skull right to his chest he took out his long purple tongue and started licking one of his nipple's red shook it made Red cringe he grit his fang's but eh couldn't fight Gaster still held his neck. 

 

"Mmmm ugh its been so long, i haven't had sex in decade's ever since i fucked you two week's ago i just couldn't help myself i just need it right now." Gaster said very fast he was horny he sure wasn't lying Red then can feel a warm bulge in Gaster's pants. 

 

Red's leg's were shaking from trying to fight, Gaster removed Red's sweatpants and Gaster took his own off exposing his big erected purple cock, Red closed his eye's immediately its what got him pregnant in the first place.

 

Gaster spread Red's leg's but his pussy wasn't there even during pregnancy Red can only dispel his pussy, Gaster frowned bit then he dipped his head between red's leg's.

 

Red wouldn't dare to open his eye's then he shrieked when he felt something wet lap at his pelvic area making Red aroused and then his pussy came back, Gaster still licked it trying to get it as wet as possible Red then started sobbing again couldn't keep it together any longer.

 

Then Red felt the tip of Gaster's cock about to go in "no...please...not again....please" Red said in a defeated voice trying so hard to make Gaster stop.

 

"Hehehe no i need it and you do too now let's have some fun." Gaster didn't listen he then bucked hip's with Red's Red screamed for a second his cock was inside him again, he didn't want to remember that feeling and agony agin, but too late now Gaster was gonna fuck him no matter what.

 

Gaster moaned and gently bit Red's neck, Red couldn't really feel it much thank's to the collar but Gaster's hard thrust's were worse enough Red couldn't fight or move all he could do was cry.

 

Then as Gaster's thrust's as hard as he could Red then moaned no matter what situation its in sex felt so good, but Red hated it but why did it have to feel so good?

 

Gaster grabbed Red' leg's and pulled them up a bit trying to get deeper, Red still didn't open his eye's.

 

Then the knot set in place again and Gaster started to cum Red can feel all the warm sperm coming inside him but since he's already pregnant the sperm can't go anywhere it'll just leak out as soon as Gaster get's off Red. 

 

But Gaster wasn't done yet "Ready for round 2?" Gaster asked Red shook his head "no...it's too much!!....stop!!!!" Red begged again but knowing it'll do nothing. 

 

Gaster went down again thrusting harder and harder.

 

After what felt like hour's Gaster was getting tired he was panting trying to go again but his thrust's were now weak and sloppy Red took notice and tried to push Gaster off. Red took his hand's and pushed Gaster off him it worked, Gaster slipped off Red so did his cock. Gaster tried to get back up but he was too tired and dizzy.

 

Red jumped right off the bed his leg's were trembling, the cum oozing through Red's now sore pussy. Gaster fell off the bed and on to the floor he crawled to Red "Not....done....get back here." Then Gaster fell asleep Red kicked Gaster and walked outta the room.

 

Red tried to run to the shower room but his leg's were sore from all that sex Red can feel the rest of the cum ooze out but Red refused to look at it. He got to the shower room and opened the door. Red went to the closest shower stall and got in and turned on the water.

 

Red wrapped his arm's around his shoulder's he got into a corner and sat down shaking and crying why did Gaster have to fuck him again? h already knocked him up. Was Red now a sex toy to him? he hoped not. 

 

"*sniff* why....why me?...*sob* *sob* i can't take it...i wanna go home." Red said quietly just so hard to keep his act. 

 

Then Red took notice how easy it was to push Gaster when he's out of energy well he's an old Wolf Skeleton he probably doesn't' have a lot of strength when tired. 

 

Red was in the shower for a long time the hot water started to turn cold. Red quickly turned it off and got off the stall to dry up. Even with all the soap and water he still feel's dirty an gross but he know's its mental so hopefully when he ever get's out he'll get some therapy. 

 

Red got dressed but was too nervous about Leaving the room he took his ear and pressed it on the door, nothing no sound but Gaster could be right there just so quiet.

 

Suddenly Red's stomach gurgled, He's hungry Red wrapped his arm's around his stomach Then as soon as it did footstep's can be heard. Red's ear's pressed down on his skull He knew who it was. 

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

"Hello is anyone in here." The voice it wasn't Gaster it was the Black wolf Ty-Rule he must be here for another check-up. Red was a little relieved to see him again.

 

"y-yes its Red....just a sec."Red tried to sound casual "Oh okay Red i'll be at the main lab waiting where's Gaster he didn't greet me when i came in." Ty-Rule said

 

"ugh...i dunno" Red lied he wanted to tell Ty-Rule about the incident but he doesn't think Ty-Rule will help if he's Gaster's friend. 

 

Then right after Red opened the door Gaster was walking right too them mad for a second then quickly changed face's when he saw Ty-Rule.

 

"Oh my Ty-Rule i'm so sorry i didn't greet you i ugh....was still asleep." Gaster was lying again, Why would Gaster lie about this to his friend? 

 

"Oh no worries my friend its okay so yeah i'm here for the next check up so you're ready Red?" Ty-Rule asks

 

Red wanted to say no but he didn't want any more trouble so he nodded. Ty-Rule, Gaster and Red came to the main lab Ty-Rule set up the equipment from last time Gaster made Red go on the lab table where he got pregnant, Red tried to remain calm. 

 

Ty-Rule put the electrode's on Red's stomach, and a screen show's all the soul pulse's and the mother's as well.

 

"Mmmm....seem's all the five soul's are doing well and are getting stronger so that's normal but why does Red's soul pulse acting up what's going on with it?" Ty-Rule ask's Gaster looked scared then tried to make an excuse again. 

 

"Oh ugh...last night Red had a nightmare and he couldn't sleep too well." Gaster lied again

 

Red glared at Gaster but he ignored it. 

 

"Oh well that's bad so just help Red get extra rest and give him meal's, so well pretty soon he's gonna....get morning sickness not much can be done so when ti happens just make sure he can get something inside him okay?" Ty-Rule said 

 

"Oh yes i'll make sure he'll be fine." Gaster said Red almost cried morning sickness of course it had to be mentioned Red almost felt sick at thinking of it. He's gonna suffer he know's its gonna be bad.

 

 

***

 

A few more week's have passed Red now reached a month and two week's into his pregnancy his stomach barely changed it started to form a tiny tiny lump but the soul's were about to get clouded with a darker red murky like magic for protecting the new soul's.

 

Then Red was in the shower, but he was feeling queasy he didn't have breakfast yet but Gaster right now was making him food. Red didn't wanna eat, but he know's if he doesn't obey Gaster he'll fuck him again. Red doesn't want that he already fucked him twice during those week's. 

 

So with hesitation Red turned off the shower and got out the stall Red dried up an slowly as possible and got dressed, Red opened the door in a crack. Gaster was in the cafeteria Red can hear the stove and microwave being used. Red pressed his ear's back and almost shut his eye's. 

 

Red slowly trudged down the hallway the cafeteria wasn't far he wished it was Red leaned on the wall for support he felt dizzy and queasy he held onto his still flat stomach he refused to imagine it when it get's big and filled with fully developed puppies. 

 

Red stopped in the door frame of the cafeteria Red refused to peak Gaster was humming a tune while cooking some more soup for Red, Ty-Rule said that Red should eat easy making and small meal's during morning sickness and to stay in bed with a bucket or large bowl nearby. 

 

Gaster was listening to Ty-Rule by making Red stay in bed longer and keep's giving him breakfast in bed. Red was annoyed by it only because Gaster his rapist was doing it all Red would enjoy it if it was his brother doing it. 

 

"Red! why aren't you in bed?" Gaster then said Red didn't peak how did Gaster knew he was there. 

 

Red jumped a but the fur on his ear's and tail were spiked up a little. "ugh....i just got out the shower...and got lost?" Red tried to lie.

 

"Then head back to your room i know you're not feeling good so i'm only making a small dish for you, you still need the magic for the puppies." Gaster said Red hate's being reminded that he's pregnant. 

 

 

***

 

Red went back to the room feeling too dizzy he collapsed on the bed. A little while later Gaster came in with the soup the smell was killing Red.

 

"Okay Red just eat slow okay?" Gaster said Red didn't wanna eat at all the queasiness is getting worse. Red got up in a sitting position, Gaster handed Red the bowl. Red almost gagged shoulder's stiff. 

 

Red took the bowl and placed it on his lap he loved the warmth but the smell was so bad. Gaster rubbed Red's back trying to reassure him that's when Red reached his limit. 

 

"i can't eat not now oh no!" Red moved fast Gaster took acton and took the soup away Red fell to the floor and puked on the plastic large pad on the floor Gaster set up if Red couldn't reach the bowl. Red barfed a lot of magic wasn't life threatening but still should be treated. 

 

Red still kept barfing Gaster got to his knee's and rubbed Red's back "There there Red its normal let it all out i'll go get some water and cracker's the soup will be for later." Gaster said soothingly he got up and left the room Red stopped barfing and fell onto his side on the floor not bothering to get up too tired.

 

" *sniff sniff* why can't it just...stop *sob* this is too much" Red cried on the floor he felt so sick and defeated.

 

Later Gaster came back with water and cracker's He moved the barfed up pad away to the garbage and lifted Red back to the bed. He tucked Red in and made Red drink sip's of water to stay hydrated. Red only ate one cracker and nothing else. Red was too sick to do anything so he just fell asleep.

 

"*sigh*poor Red this is going to be harder than the last one. well he won't make that risk he's too scared too so later on i'll look after him until the morning sickness settle's and he'll be fine for the rest of this journey." Gaster said evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

For another week all Red ever did was stay in bed, he couldn't eave cuz of how bad his morning sickness got, Gaster was starting to worry he know's some people have it bad other's get lucky and don't ever get sick but in this case Gaster think's with Red not eating much he could hurt the puppies and this hope for saving the Wolf Skeleton's will fail again. Gaster didn't wanna risk that so he decide's to call his friend Ty-Rule to try to get more professional help. 

 

Red was in the bed moaning thank's to Gaster's wolf ear's he can hear Red's belly gurgling from hunger, he know's he's hungry but just can't eat.

 

"*sigh* Red i'm gonna go call Ty-Rule i know he said not much can be done but you haven't eaten anything but cracker's and you're barely drinking, i'm not blaming you i just don't want this litter to parish." Gaster said getting off the bed and heading out the door. Red roll's his tired eye's not even having the strength to speak his voice is broken from all the vomiting.

 

Red decided to sleep more not caring about anything at the heat of the moment, while the wait Red has been dreaming of his brother, almost all the time his brother fell has been on his mind he's so worried about him he hoped he was able to call his friend Undyne for help or even if his brother care's about him enough he'll call a search party. But Red has the feeling Fell won't do that, He and Fell don't really get along too well, Red was more just a burden to him cuz of his laziness Fell is embarrassed of him being the younger brother to a lazy slob while Fell was part of the royal guard. 

 

Red almost sobbed again he did like seeing the rare moment's of his brother happy Fell almost never smile's and it take's a miracle to see that smile on his face. Then Red recalled the last time Fell ever smiled was when he first became a guard Fell worked so hard to reach that goal. Red felt so proud of Fell and he wished he could see him again.

 

Red smiled for a split second at the old memory then a door opened snapping Red out of it. Gaster came back in Ty-Rule was here too looking worried.

 

"Red, time to get up don't worry we won't move you we can get you checked here." Gaster said in a calming voice Red can feel his spine chill. 

 

"Good morning Red i know this is not planned but well you do look pretty bad so i think its worth my time" Ty-Rule spoke in the same soothing deep voice

 

Red opened one eye looking at Ty-Rule he purfer's seeing him than Gaster.

 

"ugh...just...do, what need's....to be done." Red said while trying to sit up a little but Ty-Rule gently push's him back down and shifting him to lay on his back. Ty-Rule remove's the blanket to check on his still small belly the soul's can still be seen just not as clear as day 1.

 

Ty-Rule checked Red's and the puppies stat's, all still stable but Red really need's some magic in him but food can't be an option now he'll just barf again. 

 

"Mmmm i can see you feel so hungry but so sick at the same time which is pretty common to anyone at this state so...instead of eating i think a better way to get magic in him and the puppies is with a healing magic IV i'll just have to hook it up on Red's soul so he can get more magic, he'll be less hungry and the puppies will get the magic they need too." Ty-Rule suggest's 

 

Gaster felt relieved at that he can do that easily "Oh that's no problem for me i have a lot of IV's in my mail lab i'll go get it and i can get some healing magic ready"

 

Red didn't bother at all just want's to stop getting sick, Ty-Rule probably got the message he pet's Red's head and get's up Gaster's lab had all the equipment for an IV, he had them i his main lab.

 

A little while later Gaster bring's in a tall metal poll holding from the top was a plastic clear empty bag with a long syringe to connect to Red's soul Red only looked at it not really resection much due to fatigue. 

 

Ty-Rule took out some Green magic in another bag he got from his bag. Ty-Rule open's it and squirt's it inside the IV bag, then Ty-Rule take's the syringe and gently rub's Red's chest for a second then Ty-Rule very gently take's out Red's soul it was stable but it usual red color was a little bit faded but no crack's can be seen so he's just a little malnourished. 

 

"Now you might feel a little pinch but don't worry it only lasts a second it'll be okay" Ty-Rule reassure's Red but Red didn't really feel on trusting Ty-Rule now Red wasn't a fan of needle's he then recalled the day he had to get his first shot he was such a little pup but he screamed so loud he was so strong it took three doctor's to hold him down but two of them got bad claw mark's and other's had to count finger's to make sure. 

 

Then Red felt a tiny pinch to his chest he shook for a second then he calmed down then he started to feel the green magic reaching his soul it felt....kinda nice, he felt a lot less queasy, his soul was stabilizing more and more then the puppies all felt it too getting the magic nutrient's they needed to develop in their mother. Red not felt less sick and less hungry, but still he might need to eat later anyway he hoped he won't get sick again. 

 

Both Ty-Rule and Gaster smile and feel relived that its working "Phew that was pretty close good thing you did call me Gaster or Red would've gotten way worse, well we might have to do it again only if his morning sickness hasn't stopped yet but after maybe a few more month's around the time when he get's his first ultrasound he might get better so not let's just wait and see alright?" Ty-Rule said

 

"Yes i'll monitor the whole thing to see if Red get's better or worse." Gaster said

 

"Well i think right now Red can have a regular meal you want something Red?" Ty-Rule turn's to Red He won't lie but the new magic is not stating to make him feel more hungry again and he was starting to crave weird things now. 

 

"Ugh....maybe, some chicken and twinkie's dipped in ketchup...please?" Red request's Ty-Rule tilt's his head and quirk's a brow then realizing the pregnancy cravings and nodded.

 

"Oh hehe well that's another crazy crave then my from my hospital i work-eh well anyway ugh Gaster can you make him what he wants?" Ty-Rule asks Red then perk's a bit what was Ty-Rule saying about a hospital? 

 

"Oh sure....oh but wait the cafeteria its low on food i can't make what Red want's i have to go to the supermarket!" Gaster says Red then suddenly get's mad out of the blue

 

"what!! now you're gonna starve me go get some i'm starving!" Red yells Gaster and Ty-Rule jump at the sudden aggresion

 

"Ugh you might want to go i've seen this before pregnant people can get moody when they're hungry." Ty-Rule says 

 

"Eh alright i do need to go anyway, ugh Ty-Rule do you mind staying with Red, just for today i don't really feel very comfortable with Red all alone if you don't mind" Gaster says Red then thinks with this option Red can ask some thing's to Ty-Rule that he wanted to ask. 

 

"Oh well...eh yes . i can i ain't got nothing to do for the rest of the day so sure i'll stay." Ty-Rule agrees

 

"Okay then i'll be back as soon as i can" Gaster leave's the room leaving Red alone with Ty-Rule

 

***

 

A n hour later Red and Ty-Rule were watching TV Red decide's to ask Ty-Rule some questions that were plaguing him mind. 

 

"ugh...Ty-Rule can i...talk to ya about something?" Red asks

 

"Of course Red what's wrong"

 

"Well not really wrong but you said something's that...made me feel suspicious."

 

"What do you mean" 

 

"Well just earlier you mentioned about some hospital then you cut yourself off and changed topic's why that?"

 

"Oh that well year's back i used to work at a high ranking hospital i was the best of the best there my main job there is to work with pregnant patient's and babies, i love babies and seeing how beautiful it is to see life created ad born. i worked there for 20 years but...something bad happened" Ty-Rule says but then sounds sad 

 

"What happened if ya don't mind" Red asks

 

"Well not too long ago someone had went to a nursery where i am a lot but someone i think is a nurse went off with a baby but we put ankle on them so no kidnapping's will happen so when the alarm went off we all took action and got it guard's and us doctor's to find the kidnapper but we didn't find them but the police came it to search and investigate they looked at all the room's and office's but when they got in my office....they found the stolen baby in there the police thought i did it because of my love for babies and the fact i can't have any of my own so....i lost my job since the baby wasn't out of the building nor hurt in anyway i just got charged and fired..but it wasn't ME someone framed me i felt so heartbroken" 

 

The story made Red feel sorry for Ty-Rule blamed for kidnapping

 

"but bot were you able to notice it was a nurse who did it?" 

 

"Because minute's before the alarm went off i saw one of the nurse's in a white coat leaving the nursery with their hand's full i thought it was for someone doing there job so i thought it was nothing but during the alarm and investigation i was never in my office i was in the main lobby the whole time...whoever did it tried to cover their track's and blame me." 

 

"i'm....so sorry to hear this." Red says

 

"its *sigh* no its not okay that's why i was so happy to be working with you Gaster was the only person who didn't think it was me he know's better than anyone." 

 

but well Gaster also said this a couple time's about some last carrier he had...does he mean did he have another breeder before me?" 

 

Ty-Rule's ear's perked strait up he looked a bit shocked and kinda guilty. "O-oh that well...don't tell him i'm telling you this but...y-yes Gaster did find a Wolf skeleton before." 

 

Red looked shocked their was another wolf Skeleton out there? "but what happened and do you know who he is?" Red asks trying not to sound demanding

 

"Well...i forgot his name but he looked a lot like you but a little bit taller the tip's of his ear's were a pale blue and so was the tip of his tail. He seemed to take quite an interest in me. He was pretty nice but...i had a weird feeling." Ty-Rule's tone was now getting too suspicious 

 

"then what happened to him?"

 

"Last time a saw him i was giving him an ultrasound he was carrying i think...four puppies i can't remember too well sorry, but some time after that Gaster called me in at 3 AM for an emergency saying that his surrogate had broken down the main entrance door and took off. I felt so panicked i got there as soon as i could but when i arrived firetruck's were here putting down the huge metal door it...was destroyed all melted and splattered everywhere...Gaster was outside he was so sad and so upset he said his surrogate did that, that was super unhealthy for him to do such damage on his condition he was pretty far along at the time about 5 months." 

 

Red couldn't believe what he was hearing that last wolf skeleton destroyed the door to get out that can only mean one thing...that carrier was another victim like Red he must've been captured like him and probably raped too and that carrier couldn't help but take a huge risk to get out! 

 

"was he...ever found?" Red felt a lot of thoughts run through his mind 

 

"No he was never found...but Gaster and i didn't wanna think he...died...using a lot of magic on a condition like this can cause great damage or even death! i asked Gaster why would he do this, he said that he got angry at him and yelled at him when his mood swing's were really bothering Gaster he yelled at him to go to his room like a bratty child. I thought it was wrong pregnant people can get really moody its normal but Gaster felt so bad he wanted to go apologize but the heard a very loud explosion and then...." 

 

Ty-Rule suddenly lost his voice Red looked to see Ty-Rule looking down eye's all watery Red instinctively rubbed Ty-Rule's arm.

 

"i think...Gaster saw the door exploding and him taking off" Red said but Red think's that last part could be a lie or a half-lie if that carrier was also kidnapped then he might've escaped because of rape not a fight. 

 

"Yes it was so scary for all of us we were so scared that he took a huge risk but got himself killed *sniff* he hasn't been seen since." Ty-Rule started tearing up Red stood up and wrapped his arm around Ty-Rule he really did look so sad...a little too sad. 

 

"i'm so sorry Ty-Rule.....you couldn't have known" Red says

 

"Yeah you're right"

 

Red and Ty-Rule spend a few more hour's alone right before Gaster came home with bag's of groceries.


	5. Chapter 5

Red was starting to get second thought's of Ty-Rule ever since he told his story, being blamed for steeling someone's baby was just so sad Red has heard of cases like this and a lot more but for anyone who was innocent and blamed and getting punished was so sad and unfair. Red's thought's were cut off when he noticed Ty-Rule was shaking his shoulder's stiff black ear's pinned down as low as possible. 

 

Red without even realizing it he put his smaller hand on his arm "i'm so...sorry to hear that" Red wanted to say more but couldn't think of anything.

 

"*sniff* thanks i...can't say its going to be fine but i'm just happy to at least do this again with you." Ty-Rule said a bit of happiness Red grimaced for a second should he tell Ty-Rule that Gaster's been raping him and got him pregnant? Still not too sure if he can trust him or not what will happen to him if he did.

 

"I"M HOME!!" a loud sound happened the main door opened and Gaster came back "I got the groceries'!" Gaster said Ty-Rule got up and left the room to help Gaster.

 

"Well it was nice getting to talk to you Red oh ugh....are you hungry do you want anything?" Ty-Rule asks

 

"ehh....i guess just some Pasta" Red requests

 

"Okay well i think after that i have to leave so i'll be back in...about three more month's for your first ultrasound okay?" 

 

Red was a little hesitant to answer for an ultrasound he will get similar to an X-Ray but to actually see the five puppies inside him Red isn't too sure if he wants to see them. 

 

"ugh...y-yeah sure" Red's word's were slightly fumbled he hoped Ty-Rule didn't notice "Okay then see you in three month's" Ty-Rule say's and leaves the room.

 

A little while later Gaster come's back in Red not happy to see him he give's him his food Gaster leave's the room so Red will be alone...for now.

 

***

 

A month has now passed Gaster has been raping him almost everyday he's been getting obsessed with sex. "Come on stop fighting it" Gaster scolds Red, Red still stood tall he will not let him win "i said fuck off you had enough!!" Red growled he cover's himself with a blanket to hide his now bigger belly still a bit small but Red has been seeing it's getting bigger everyday. Animal hybrid's who carry litter's sure do get big really fast.

 

Gaster lose's his patient's and he goes right to Red snapping his finger's and Red's collar once again lit up Red started choking almost like in Star Wars and is forced to drop his blanket exposing his naked frame Red couldn't move no matter hot much he tried to fight it. Red started tearing up Gaster came too close and started touching him everywhere. 

 

"Mmm...mine" Gaster started nuzzling his shoulder's Red shook uncontrollably just wanting Gaster to just...stop "You're so warm and nice...*growl*" Gaster than licked his chest almost the now developing ecto-breast's Red will need to feed the puppies. Red shut his eye's tight refusing to open them. 

 

Gaster touched everywhere he then started touching his pussy and now started taking his dick and thrusting him. Red let out a loud cry it hurt but felt so good. Gaster went hard for thirty minute's until the knot set in place and the familiar feeling of cum oozing out. Red couldn't help but cry slowly loosing his confidence.

 

"Oh sunshine, its okay you're just so moody its normal." Red just lost it "NO I'M NOT THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU'RE USING ME AS YOUR SEX TOY FUCK OFF!!!!" Red screamed as loud as he could Gaster cringed' ear's pushed back, he darted back a little then Red looked to see him back a bit Red took action and pushed Gaster as much as he could this time Gaster didn't slip off the bed the knot was still in. They were stuck together, Gaster only fell on his back on the bed, Red then grabbed his Neck and ear's trying to damage anything.

 

Red then clayed at his face, scaring his left cheek Gaster let out a dog-like yelp and Red bit his ear Gaster yelped again and then grabbed Red's shoulder and pushed him off. 

 

"Ow Red what the fuck!" Gaster yelled covering the left side of his face Red smiled at seeing his ear he bit had two punched wound's and the scar he made was a good one it wasn't very long but it still drew magic it stated leaking Red tired to attack again but Gaster snapped his finger's and Red then froze the collar lit up once again and Red was forced down Gaster got off of Red nor not in the mood for more sex He then took hand cuff's out of his pant's pocket and tied him to the edge of the bed. 

 

"That's it, You're not taking a shower today you're not leaving the room until you learned your lesson!" Gaster said after tying Red up and leaving the room to get fixed up. 

 

Red was proud but now so sad he has this urge to go take a shower the hand cuff's were too strong Red tried to pull as hard as he could and failed.

 

"ugh come on, *groan* Gotta...ugh its no use, i gotta take a shower i feel gross and his cum keep's leaking outta me!" Red tried until he got tired he stayed in bed, feeling absolutely defeated. Red at least took a little glee from the damage he did to Gaster's face that fucker deserved it. But was it really worth it? Now that Red thought that probably not even if he killed Gaster he'd be stuck here or at least Ty-Rule would come to his rescue but Ty-Rule won't be back until two more month's. Red might run out of food and die. Red also got a chance to look at the main door where the last slave was able to escape he saw of what was left from the explosion. but did that one survive? probably not. 

 

Red then let out a soft sob feeling more gross than usual he know's a shower won't make him feel completely better but it does help a bit but with no shower for punishment he feels so gross and wet with cum and sweat. Red cover's his face and start's crying.

 

For a while Red cried himself raw he was in the room for hour's he was so quiet made so sound but then out of the blue Red then felt something inside him. Red perked his ear's up he looked around until he felt it again, a tiny tiny jolt then Red moved the cover and looked at his belly it came from there the puppies were staring to move very slightly Red then pinned his ear's back eye's squinting, in other circumstance's Red would've been overjoyed but no he feel's way worse the puppies must be sensing his emotion's and were trying to get his attention or just that far along now.

 

"come on you five...ugh of course i would feel that...." Red said nothing else then placed his hand on his growing belly he couldn't feel them out yet only deep in his belly but pretty soon he's gonna feel proper kick's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the drop in activity just started college shit and it threw me off. been tired from preparing and settling in but now i have some time off so i decided to get back. 
> 
> enjoy

After what felt like forever Red hear's the door open and Gaster came back in looking angry for a second Red was happy for the mark he gave the bastard Gaster's left eye socket now has a scar and his right ear no longer has the tip a tiny little bite mark on almost making a hole. Red then got scared of what'll happen next.

 

Gaster grabbed Red's tied up hand and set it free and he grabbed Red forcing him to get off the bed. 

 

"You were a fool to do this! i would've ended you but no you're saving our kind but after this i won't go so easy on you. Now get off and get dressed i still gotta feed you or the puppies will die" Gaster said in a cold voice. 

 

Red didn't say anything just took off to get to the clothe's bin to get something on. Red grid his teeth with the most quiet sob he ever made. Red just wished someone will save him but who will? no one that's for sure

 

***

 

Red forgot about the fluttering movement from more rape Gaster started fucking him more and more when Red was getting bigger, nearly two month's have passed and Red has gotten quite big. A little bit bigger than Red thought or hoped he wouldn't be but he shouldn't be too surprised since he's quite short and he's carrying a litter of five puppies of course he's gonna get huge. 

 

Red hugged himself tight ignoring his growing belly in the shower, avoiding his belly and the puppies Red was too upset about the past few week's that he didn't notice the fluttering was slowly getting stronger. Red stay's in the shower long enough for the hot water to get cold. 

 

Red then got a little chill and decided to turn off the shower, he stand's out the stall and clean's up with a towel. After Red got some clothe's on something put him to a sudden halt. He felt some kind of jab or a jolt?

 

Red looked around still as a statue, then it happened again it came from his belly. Red looked at his bump the ecto-flesh was moving like a parasite but no it was not a parasite it was one of the puppies Red felt his first proper kick.

 

Red almost let out a loud sob, ear's pinned as back as they could squinted his socket's shut. Red would've been overjoyed and happy if it was completely different circumstance's but no Red didn't enjoy it. It didn't hurt just felt funny, but Red felt more gross than ever.

 

But Red can't blame them they're only here is because of Gaster, and to all pregnant monster's movement is bound to happen that's how it work's. Red slowly walked to the mirror opening his eye's and look's at his belly he then place's a hand to where he felt the last kick. but now more kicking happened each puppy got active. 

 

"ugh....this can't just be....why am i surprised....i shouldn't be....why can't i make them stop?" Red stayed put for a while longer gently caressing his belly hoping to try to calm himself a little they might stop.

 

"i...might've liked it...if it was in a different situation, i can't blame them for being here....but still....if...i was being honest with myself....it does feel kinda nice." Red says to himself. 

 

Red's thought's were cut off when a loud bang came from the door startling Red.

 

"RED WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!? ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST TY-RULE WILL BE HARE TONIGHT!!" Gaster yelled thought the door "fine fine i'm coming!!" Red replies

 

***

 

Hour's have passed Red get's his usual feeding time through the day it was late afternoon when Ty-Rule came back for another check-up.

 

"Ah good evening Gaster is Red ready?" Ty-Rule asks Gaster while setting up different equipment for an ultrasound Red then remember's that he's gonna get to 'see' the puppies inside him Red almost cut Gaster off with 'no' but Gaster might attack him.

 

"Yes he's very excited aren't you Red?" Gaster made a vary faint glow of Red's collar making a little pinch Red nod's immediately. 

 

"Okay then come up Red time to meet your puppies" Ty-Rule says in an excited tone. Red refuse's to look at Ty-Rule in the eye's he just get's back on the table with padded cloth and he lies down. Ty-Rule takes a tube of clear gel lift's Red's shirt up exposing his red belly and squirt's some gel on Red's bump Red shook from how cold it was. 

 

"I'm so sorry Red its a little cold but it'll get warmer" Ty-Rule quickly says He then takes a wand connected to the machine with button's and a small TV screen. as soon as Ty-Rule place's the wand on Red's bump, the screen turned all fuzzy grey the puppies weren't in sight then Ty-Rule moves the wand to get to the right angle then, in a moment the five developing puppies were now in view not in a vary clear picture but way too clear in Red's point of View he only looks for a split second. 

 

"Aww this is so amazing, quite a good healthy litter, well right now Red has just reached four month's and a week so as you both can see each puppy has their spine, tiny hand's and feet, its a little hard to see the tail's because of how small they can be but they are there just tucked between the leg's and the ear's too just pinned back, so each puppy is alive and well." Ty-Rule says happily. 

 

Gaster smile's proudly Red doesn't want to smile he's not really happy about this. But Red doesn't wanna make a scene not right now, so he force's a smile to avoid getting into more trouble. As Ty-Rule talk's and looks at Gaster Red then turn's to the screen again looking at the puppies a little longer, Red truly can see how cute they look, but now that he is kind of 'meeting' them he now accept's his condition and now is starting to think more about them and what might happen after. 

 

Red then begins to think thing's What will Gaster do with them? Will Red be set free after the birth? or will he be forced to raise them in the lab? but then Red start's to think something worse. just this litter alone won't really save the Wolf Skeleton's from extinction this is why Gaster is doing this in the first place. 

 

Red then almost shake's at another theory that just popped in his head. Will Gaster use the puppies as future sex slave's when they get old enough to mate? Red almost made a sound. Gaster might not rape them not just because these are his puppies too but also to avoid inbreeding Gaster will use the sperm sample's instead to save their kind. Red looked at the screen again. No Red wanting the pup's or not he does not want them all to go through what he is going through right now, they will never live a decant life, they don't deserve this, Red want's to save the puppies and hopefully get them a safe home as far away from Gaster as possible. 

 

If Red can escape at all.

 

"Alright so i'm printing you a copy so this will be a memory." Ty-Rule turned back to the ultrasound catching a glimpse of Red's expression. "Ugh...Red is something wrong?" Ty-Rule ask's Red dart's his head right to the black wolf. 

 

"oh n-no i'm fine." Red says quietly Ty-Rule doesn't seen to really believe him but continue's on. "Okay, here's your copy Gaster you must be vary proud, that your life long dream is coming true huh?" Ty-Rule says happpily

 

"Yes i so very am." Gaster take's the photo and look's at the beautiful picture. 

 

 

Gaster leave's to go get Red some dinner before bed Ty-Rule help's Red back on his feet but asks something unexpectedly.

 

"Hey Red are you really okay you look, kinda down?" he asks Red look's up for a second, he wanted to say 'yes' but can he trust Ty-Rule? maybe he should now hopefully he's his only chance of any way of rescuing him and his puppies. 

 

"There's something i wanted to say before but i...wasn't sure if you can be trusted." Red says Ty-Rule tilt's his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this clear this is a POV of Fell now to see what's happening to him after Red's sudden disappearance. just a quick explanation so no one get's confused alright? 
> 
> Enjoy!

MONTH'S EARLIER AFTER RED LEFT

 

Fell waited for two hour's for Red to return but hasn't Fell's flu has gotten worse he can barely breathe, his socket's are wet and watery and his cough's hurt so bad they feel like hie rib's are cracked. 

 

"Come on *cough cough* where the fuck are you brother!...oh my head i'm going to call him" Fell reached for his phone on the night stand and dialed Red's number, but he heard a ring from the other side of his room where Red's room is. 

 

"Oh come on *sniff* ugh....he felt his phone behind!...*cough* fuck, wait i can call Undyne she can help...*sniff* i hope." 

 

After calling Undyne and explaining everything the fish monster arrived at his home and banged on the door. Fell's wolf ear's prick up and tries to yell 'come in' but sounded like a screaming goat in a hurricane. 

 

But Undyne came in probably got the message and enter's his room holding a small plastic bag. Fell tilt's his skull "Hey punk got your call and while i was running i suddenly found this, it was in front of the drug store." Undyne said 

 

Fell slowly got outta bed and took the bag, it was the medicine he asked Red to get him.

 

"O-Oh, *sniff* well he did get them...*cough cough* wait outside the store and you didn't see him." Fell said weekly

 

"Yeah just the bag but why would he leave it and take off?" Undyne said in confusion 

 

"He never did this, did you notice...*sniff* anything else weird? *cough*" Fell's condition kept on getting worse Undyne took action and took the medicine and took a cap and filled it with the dark liquid Fell take's it despite hating the taste, he almost's gag's but swallow's it. 

 

"Well...now that you mention it i did see track's they were wolf track's but were a little too big to be his. Red's feet are size....5 right?" Undyne say's

 

Fell could only nod voice getting weaker. "Well they were much bigger than a size 5 looked like a size 9 or maybe 10." Undyne says

 

"I'm....size....*cough* 13" Fell was able to say before losing his voice completely. 

 

"But that can't be another Wolf skeleton...could it?

 

Fell lost his voice he opened his jaw to speak but his voice sounded like a chain smoker trying to do opera. Undyne tell's him to save his voice and get some rest. 

 

"No don't talk you sound like shit...well something must've happened to your brother, so i'll contact the rest of the guard and the king and do a search party right now you need rest." Undyne says

 

Fell smile's and calm's down a little but still worried about Red he wanted to say something but his voice is gone so he took a piece of paper and wrote on it. 

 

"THANK YOU UNDYNE TELL ME IF HE'S DEAD OR ALIVE IF YOU DO FIND HIM....I WISH I COULD APOLOGIZE TO HIM BECAUSE LAST TIME WE SPOKE WE GOT IN A STUPID FIGHT....I NEED HELP, I'M...WORRIED ABOUT HIM HE'S ALL I HAVE." the note said 

 

Undyne looked sad for a second but quickly turned it down, "Don't worry Fell we'll find him now rest you deserve it" Fell didn't wanna rest he want's to find his brother and hold him in his arm's again but that might not happen. 

 

 

PRESENT DAY 

 

Finally Fell recovered from his flu and joined in the search but after over 4 month's and two week's Red hasn't been found not even a trace of anything. Fell was now getting more worried everyday and hasn't been sleeping much. 

 

Fell and Undyne searched everywhere for hour's Undyne was getting tired but Fell refused to stop searching. 

 

"Fell its been 9 hour's we must call it a day-" "NO WE MUST KEEP SEARCHING!!" Fell cut her off trying to sound angry but the tear's were a dead giveaway he's really upset. Undyne came up to Fell and grabbed his shoulder. 

 

"Fell it's been month's we need rest....we'll keep searching but none of us found anything....i think Red's been kidnapped or got hurt somewhere....but we'll go tomorrow okay?" Undyne says to reassure Fell but fails. 

 

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM MY BROTHER MUST BE HURT OR.....O-or" Fell couldn't keep up his act the tear's spill more and he break's down to sobbing. Undyne feel's bad...she knew him for year's and never seen him like this. She thought he didn't care much about Red but maybe she was wrong. 

 

 

Later Undyne take's Fell to her home, he didn't want to go back to his own now empty house without the lazy lil runt of a wolf skeleton lounging around. 

 

As soon as she opened her door and both come in she take's Fell to the tiny living room and and wrap's her arm's around Fell's chest, usually he's not much of a hugger but Fell take's it back sobbing on her shoulder shaking uncontrollably. 

 

Undyne pat's his back trying to help a little. 

 

"Fell....i know you miss him...i can't say its gonna be okay its not but i won't give up for you...we'll keep trying okay?" she says hoping she helped at least a little.

 

Fell could only nod just can't speak right now he wished like in the past to make it up to Red after the stupid fight from when he was sick he should've gave Red credit for taking care of him he acted all cold and hostile when he was weak and sick Red was all he had for as long as he can remember. Now he might have no one in his life now.

 

Fell Stayed at Undyne's house for the night sleeping on her couch which smelled like sea food and fart's.


	8. Chapter 8

Red wrapped his arm's around himself he really wants to tell Ty-Rule whats happening to him but he's still hesitant why? Ty-Rule kneels down on Reds level and gently pats his shoulder looking at him sympathetically. "Hey Red, you don't have to worry, i think something's upsetting you, you can tell me." Ty-Rule says Red looks at the back wolf in the eyes Red feel's a bit more confident now so he decide's to tell him about Gaster raping him. 

 

Before Red could speak Ty-Rule lifts his head and looks at Gaster coming back in "Oh Gaster ugh...do you need anything else?" Ty-Rule asks Red shakes a little about to yell it all out but something made him stop. 

 

"No so when should you return again for another checkup?" "I say...about two more months when he reach's 6-7 month's little warning at this stage he's going to look like he's full term, so he'll be heavy okay?" Ty-Rule says

 

Oh no Red didn't get his chance but can he still say it with Gaster around? But will Ty-Rule help him or not? Reds mind went fast his ears pinned down he wants to yell it all out in front of Ty-Rule and Gaster to just get help but....he can't his voice came to a complete halt. Why can't Red yell or scream or even move? Reds instinct's were screaming at him to do something but why can't he? just why? 

 

Ty-Rule finish's talking he turns to Red and rubs his head "Take care Red, be back in two month's" then Ty-Rule takes off again.

 

Red didn't even look at him this time then Red finally snap's his head up only to see Gaster standing in front of him Gaster smile's in a purvey way and giggle's. "I knew you were trying to tell my friend about what i'm doing to you, but i didn't use the collar to stop you why did you stand like that?" Red didn't move or make a sound. Then out of the blue Red finally snaps. 

 

"YOU SICK FUCK!!!!! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!!!!I HAD MY CHANCE I HAD MY CHANCE.....i....i had....m-my.....*sniff*" Red did have a chance why did he waste it he knew what he had to do but....just why didn't he?

 

Red fell to his knees and hugged his belly tight feeling now harder and real kicks the puppies are now strong enough to kick Red in the guts for not helping himself. Red almost reacted to the kick's he almost gasped. Gaster kneels down and gently picks Red up. "Oh sunshine its alright i know hormones can be a pain but no worries i'll make sure i can distract you from them and-oh huh...what was that?" 

 

Reds belly moved a little one of the puppies kicked pretty hard it was viewable Gaster looked at it in the corner of his eye seeing the tiny shifts Gaster's tail then started wagging it wasn't long enough to touch the floor he carried Red to the room and places him on the bed.

 

"They're kicking....why didn't you tell me?" Gaster said rubbing Reds belly. Red wanted to slap his dirty hand off but only pulled away a little "They just started" that was all Red could say he's still mad about losing his one chance of rescue. Now Ty-Rule might be trustworthy after all he saw that look on his face Ty-Rule must not know about the rape, Ty-Rule was nice to Red he should've trusted him in the first place.

 

Gaster frowned and pulled Red back to his lap, Red tried to fight Gaster's grip but once again he used the collar to make Red listen like a troubled child. All Red can do is tear up he just wants to go home he's so worried about Fell. is he okay? did his friend Undyne help him get rid of his flu? is Fell even looking for him?

 

Red can't tell if Fell is continuing on his normal day's or wasting his time to find Red. but he think's the former Fell never was nice that much to him he knows he's an embarrassment to him but still Fell doesn't have anyone else to look after him, or Fell decided to try to be on is own like a child who grew up and moved out when they felt ready to be on their own leaving their parent's behind. 

 

Gaster then slipped his hand under Red's shirt he flinched and Gaster removed it in a heartbeat. Now his belly is much bigger, the souls can no longer be seen dark red murky-like magic is protecting the now developing puppies in about 5 more month's Red will birth them. 

 

"My my Ty-Rule wasn't lying you sure are going to get quite big...hehe good you'll be so cute and super attractive." Gaster suddenly sounded really purvey Red will not look cute he'll be as big as a house it'll hurt to get around and walking will kill him, Red growled and shielded his belly from Gaster. 

 

"Aww your not gonna let the puppies father try to cuddle their mother!? how rude" that line alone was enough to make Red more pissed "FUCK YOU!!!! i don't care no matter the reason its still rape and wrong!!" Red yells but slowly his confidence is going down and slowly starting to give up. 

 

Gaster just smiles and grabs Red again forcing him to lay down on his back Gaster continue's to touch Reds belly then he slowly moves his hand down to Reds crouch. "It doesn't matter, these are our puppies our kind is saved and you'll be a great mother." Gaster pulled Reds pants down the sudden chill made Red flinch.

 

Gaster then dips his head between his legs and licks Reds pelvic area forcing Red to form his pussy. Then Gaster squeeze's his finger in there forcing Red to moan and groan he tries to run but Gaster used his magic to force Red to stay still. 

 

Then Gaster take's out his purple dick and buck hips together again but Gasters having trouble now with Reds belly bigger it was getting harder to reach where he wanted to. 

 

For hours Gaster did more touching and rape all Red did was cry, in order for Red to be saved is to wait two more months but that'll feel like forever Gaster was starting to rape him more the farther alone Red got. Literally Gaster is in to pregnant monsters thinking their cute with their bloated bellies. But Red feels gross and fat mostly he doesn't care abut his body he was always a little pudgy but no this is completely different. 

 

After what felt like forever Gaster let go of Red he was tired "Ugh...that was amazing you're so hot and adorable you might...want to shower before dinner...i'm gonna sleep for a while." Then Gaster dosed off Red immediately took off and ran as fast as he could to the shower room.

 

Red goes in the same stall and locks the door turning on the hot water and using all the soap to scrub as much as he could reach trying not to look at all the cum oozing out between his legs Red sobbed harder and harder trying to make all this gross touch go away but it probably will never be washed off no matter what its mostly mental he'll need therapy for maybe the rest of his life. 

 

Red then lost his balance and dropped to his knees on the floor of the shower stall holding his belly the puppies are now distressed cuz their mother is having a bad time. Red needed to try to calm down for the puppies sake he held on his belly tight trying to breathe deep sometime's it helps. For 10 minute's the puppies were barely calming down Red still tried then he spoke.

 

"shhh...please stop...you're hurting me...i...i'm just tired and....angry....when....Ty-Rule return's....i hope he can save us all." Red tried talking to his litter, praying they can hear him and listen, it seemed to help a little the kicks then turned to just shifts a little less painful and noticeable. 

 

"y-yeah....that's right....its...okay....its alright." No its not Red only said that to make the puppies calm down. The puppies still moved but very slowly and much calmer now. Red stayed in the shower for a little longer until all the hot water stops. 

 

This time Red prepare's himself for his next and maybe last chance to get himself outta here and get help. so see his brother again, to see his real home again and his old friend's back at his neighborhood. But for the puppies he'll think of something for them to give them a good home and a happy life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...i'm so sorry guys for another long wait i just wasn't myself lately and wanted to just rest. but don't worry i'm feeling better now so i decided to do more enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another Fell POV so no one gets confused

For another month and a week Fell and Undyne still did more searching they looked farther than they ever did, but still no signs of Red anywhere no tracks no nothing it was like Red just disappeared in thin air, but hows that possible.

 

"Ugh this is pointless its been over a month and still nothing!! Red stop playing and just come home!!" Fell yelled and dropped to his knees Undyne and a few Royal Guard's tuned to Fell and give sad looks Undyne kneels next to Fell and places her hand on his back. She wasn't the best at comforting people but she hoped it'll help a little.

 

"Oh Fell i'm sorry i don't really know what to say but...*sigh* i think Reds gone forever." Undyne truly doesn't know what to say other than what she's starting to think of right now. 

 

"WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Fell screams " YOU LOSE HOPE ALREADY OF COURSE YOU WOULD I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HOPED HE CAN BE FOUND IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU JUST GAVE UP ON ME!!!!" Fell angrily yells the guards and even Undyne took a step back completely unprepared for his yelling. 

 

"Fell please listen we've looked for months nothing was found, Red might be gone, we can't search forever!" Undyne says back yelling not as loud and angrily as Fell was, as much as Fell wanted to ignore it Undyne is right they really can't look for Red forever whatever happened maybe Red could be gone and will never return Fell looked at the ground so lost on words, Fell just can't lose his brother he wants to see him again so he can make up for how he treated him the last time he saw him. 

 

Now with that chance gone Fell will live the rest of his life in guilt now thinking that Red might've ran somewhere to take his own life Fell knew Red never really enjoyed living Fell pretty much made Red waste his life by raising him, Fell recalls the day Red had to give up pretty much everything for him, Red was forced to give up his childhood to raise him because they were abandoned as young pup's. 

 

As soon as Fell was old enough to have a job of his own, Red did all the parenting work taking him to school, cooking his meals until Fell decided to learn to cook himself, teaching him to fight for his dream job to be in the Royal Guard, and Red was the only one to read him bedtime stories and tuck him in to bed every night.

 

Fell hated picturing living his life without his brother and his only parent, Fell now has no one to be here for him. Fell didn't notice the tears spilling out his sockets until Undyne wiped them she wrapped her arms around him and lifted him to his feet, Undyne than hugged him Fell took it back in a heartbeat.

 

"Fell i'm sorry, i can't say its gonna be okay but i can say this...you might be thinking you're all alone but...you're not you still have me, if you want you can move in with me, i don't care i know you don't really like living in your house all alone." Undyne says

 

Fell didn't hesitate he accepted her offer, Fell didn't say anything and the pair head on home. 

 

 

*** 

 

Slowly during the walk back home, Fell and Undyne decide to stop at the bar for a few drinks after a hard and sad day, mostly they stayed quiet, they were sitting in the front booth trying to take their minds out of dark places. 

 

Than one of the bar tender's takes his attention on Fell and comes to him "Rough day sir?" a deep voice says Fell looks up to see a Black Wolf with green eyes looking at him. "Heh...y-yeah just wanted to cool off is there anymore cider?" Fell asks.

 

"Yep, i'll go get it." The wolf bar tender turned around to all the bottles on display and takes a bottle of pinkish cider and opens the glass bottle for Fell and gives him it. Fell takes it and gulps it down. 

 

The wolf bar tender looks at Fell seeing him just look so sad he couldn't help but ask "No offense but you really look down sir, had some break-up er something?" The wolf sounded funny and kinda like a cool dude, Fell didn't seem to care much a lot of bar tender's ask weird things and customer's always tell them anyways. 

 

"Well...no just for months my...brother got lost and still haven't found him." Fell said sadly The wolf's ears perked right up feeling bad for him.

 

"Oh really well thats just not cool, say what does he look like?" Fell quirked a brow why was this Wolf asking him this and his expression was kinda suspicious. 

 

"Well he's a Wolf Skeleton like me, but older, smaller, round skull and red eyes like my own." fell described but when Fell looked at the wolf Bar tender, something was very off about his face like...his description was familiar but why would he make a face like that?

 

"Ugh Wolf...sir is something wrong?" Fell asks feeling a chill on his spine "What!? oh no sorry just spaced out but really another Wolf Skeleton thought those were all gone for good."

 

"Excuse me?" Fell says 

 

"HEY TY-RULE GET BACK TO THE BATHROOM I CAUGHT ANOTHER COUPLE TRYING TO FUCK IN HERE THEY IGNORED MY SIGN AGAIN!!!!!" the owner yelled in the restroom the bar tender darted his head.

 

"Oh sorry i gotta deal with that sorry just pay and i'll take care of the rest okay have a good day." The black wolf now known as Ty-Rule left the bar and ran to the restroom with a mop and pepper spray.

 

"Whoa what was that!?" Undyne says

 

"I...i don't know, something was off about that wolf, why did he say he thought Wolf Skeleton's were gone? and did you see the face he made when i described my brother?" 

 

"This is really suspicious but i just can't put my finger in it. well i think i had enough beers wanna call it a day?" Undyne says getting off her chair.

 

"Ugh...yeah sure i'm tired." Fell gets off and the two leave the bar and head home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn i'm so sorry for the long wait again, next time i'll try to be more active.

After the next month and a half poor Red has been struggling to get around he needed to lean on the wall for support all the time, his belly has gotten so big it looked like its gonna fall right off, Gaster always offered Red support or to carry him when he needed to go to the shower room but Red always refused. Now with how big he's gotten Gaster wants to fuck him more and more almost everyday sometimes twice a day when he's really horny. 

 

Red remains laying in bed watching TV then not prepared this time the puppies suddenly get vary active "ah! easy ow! calm down you lil shits!" Red says rubbing his massive belly he grits his teeth and his ears pull back behind his skull, the puppies won't listen this time still kicking hard and squirming around they sure want to give their mother a bad time, maybe thats something they take after Red. 

 

"give me a bad time and i'll give you all a bad time" Red scolds the unborn puppies but now with a bad reminder of them Red now tries to think of what to do if he gets his chance to tell Ty-Rule everything so he might help him. Red doesn't care if Ty-Rule won't help him cuz last time he spoke to the black wolf Ty-Rule was worried about him and he looked like he doesn't know about the rape despite him being a long time friend of Gaster he knows everyone has this one secret that they can't tell anyone no matter what even if its someone they can trust on everything else. 

 

"*sigh* i think he will return in two more weeks i hope sooner, he must help me if i tell him everything that shithead is doing, but if it all goes like that what will i do with these...parasites?" Red was now starting to get second thoughts on adoption, the puppies calmed down a little and the kicks were now calmer too, it did feel a little nice Red looked down at his belly just because he doesn't want them doesn't mean they should live a terrible life.

 

He knows that in the town theirs only one orphanage and a few foster homes out there where he can dump them, but the orphanage had a lot of troubled kids and seems to get full pretty quickly it seems in these days so many unwanted pregnancies have been happening from left and right and most of them have been left at the orphanage or in the foster homes. almost no one wants to adopt someone else's unwanted child the just want their own kid or don't want any at all. The foster homes aren't very kid friendly and the foster parents don't really like what they do, they only do it for money. 

 

Deep down Red doesn't want them to be raised badly or bullied by other orphans they did nothing wrong none of this is their fault, Red didn't notice the tears spilling out of his sockets, what Red can do to them, he's not very stable to keep them, right now he really needs to leave the lab and get therapy. Hopefully of he's ever rescued him and his brother will think of something.

 

Red slowly moves the blanket off him and gets up using the bed for support he took a deep breath and slowly trudged to the door to get some food despite he only ate 30 minutes ago. 

 

*** 4 weeks later

Red was on the shower crying Ty-Rule was supposed to come in two weeks but Ty-Rule called in sick with the flu, Gaster told him to get as much rest as needed he doesn't want Red to get sick in his condition. 

Red ran in the shower room when he heard Gaster on the phone with Ty-Rule. During those extra weeks Gaster was now raping him everyday Red could no longer run he's way too big and the puppies were active almost 24/7. 

 

Now Red stayed in bed all day he's only 6 1/2 months pregnant but he looks ready to pop, his back is sore his legs are too short to support his belly for long, and now Reds pretty much bed bound. for the past two days he hasn't showered just too tired to gat around alone anymore. 

 

Gaster came in without knocking, Red had no strength to yell at him to go away Gaster came in to get him food a bowl of soup, a clear soda and some bread. Red was too hungry to ignore it, he grabs the bread and eats it like a manic Gaster almost pulled back the rest of the food but Red grabbed the trey and ate the rest in a heartbeat.

 

"Oh my you sure were hungry well thats what it looks like feeding for multiple's now after your done with your meal we'll be having some fun" Gaster says in a purvey voice. Red wanted to cry but didn't nothing will make Gaster stop he just wants to fuck him all the time. 

 

Gaster still went hard after what felt like forever, Red barely made any noise just only moaned once Gaster was having a lot of trouble trying to get as hard as wanted too Reds belly made it all too difficult and Gaster didn't want to hurt the puppies. 

 

"Ugh you look so hot with your bump but now i can't go as deep as i want well that suck's i'll just have to-" Gaster got cut off with a loud doorbell from the main entrance Gaster freaked out and immediately get off Red his Purple dick leaking a little. 

 

"Fuck i lost track of time hurry go take a bath you stink, Ugh Ty-Rule can you wait a little bit i'm so sorry i need to get dressed and Red needs a shower is that okay?" Gaster yelled at the entrance after running out of the room. 

 

"Oh hi Gaster and yeah that's okay can i just set everything up?" Ty-Rule asks on the other side of the door "Yes just after i get dressed i...just got outta the shower" Red was able to pick up that last thing Gaster said he lied again then he must be hiding the rape from Ty-Rule So Red quickly went to the shower room to take a quick shower.

 

Red took the quickest shower in his life, he soon as he felt rinsed enough he turned the water off and got out the stall drying himself off and refusing to brush his now matted tail. He got dressed and headed off to the main lab Red almost fell down from trying to run Then Red stopped in his tracks to calm himself to not make the puppies kick him more and so Gaster won't get suspicious. Red took slow breaths a quick rub on his belly and walked slower and leaned on the wall for support.

 

Red went in to finally see Ty-Rule here all better form his flu and Gaster looking like he wants this check-up to get done with. Ty-Rule turns to Red and smiles greeting him then looking surprise dot see how big Red got Red blushed a little from embarrassment but shrugged it off and got on the bed with a little help.

 

"Jesus you sure are getting bigger than i ever thought possible-eh no offense its completely normal, and yeah i know i was supposed to come in two weeks ago i'm so sorry" Ty-Rule said quickly "no you were sick its...fine" Red says to reassure Ty-Rule while in reality he was very angry at it but he was sick can't make it go away in a day. 

 

Ty--Rule worked on the ultrasound seeing each puppy is developing perfectly all had their lil features "And as you can see here each puppy is developing well we see all the skulls, spines, arms and legs and its very hard to see the ears and tails because they're pinned back and with machine is a bit old so this is the best image i can get so what do you...Gaster are you okay?" Ty-Rules words suddenly changed "Ugh Gaster did you shower? why do you smell so bad?" Then he covered his muzzle in disgust Red perked up and turned his head to Gaster looked flushed and his ears were down, Red could tell he's still a little horny. 

 

"Ugh oh i...i'm so sorry forgive me Ty-Rule i didn't...really shower i lost so much track of time and well i hate leaving you hanging so i just got dressed and let you in." Gaster said a little too fast Ty-Rule looked like he didn't fully believe him wolves have very sensitive sense of smell Ty-Rule must be smelling something else. 

 

"I didn't mean to make you smell that so mind if i just take a quick shower- i promise i'll be right back?" Gaster says already walking a little to the hallway "Yeah sure..oh sorry just go do it." Gaster took off Ty-Rule turned back to Red, This is his chance Red can finally be saved if only it'll work.

 

"So where were we Red?" Ty-Rule turned back to Red seeing his face "Red...are you alright?" Red will not miss this chance or else it'll be too late. "Ty-Rule i have to tell you something." Red said in such a strong tone Ty-Rule's ears perked straight up eyes wide. 

 

"Well what's wrong then"

 

"Gaster smells like that for a reason, yes he didn't shower but he did something else" 

 

"What did he do-hey wait what's that right under your belly?" Ty-Rule saw something an odd glow from right underneath Red's belly, Red looked down from his angle he can see the glow is purple, of course because Red took such a fast shower, Red didn't wait for all the cum to ooze off and he forgot to dispel his pussy This is the best evidence ever!

 

"Ty-Rule this is how i got pregnant" Red without hesitation he took the hem of his sweatpants and pulled it down almost to see his pussy the purple cum was in there Ty-Rule was silent his eyes wide, jaw dropped then his shoulders stiff and almost takes a step back. "Red...is that? This is Gaster's magic i know that color anywhere. did...did he?" Ty-Rule looked so shocked his voice was stern.

 

Red almost cried this is his chance "yes Ty-Rule Gaster didn't use his sperm samples he used himself and not just that he's been fucking me everyday look at all the bruising!" Red pinpointed the bruises on his pelvis. Ty-Rule looked down seeing them through his ecto-flesh.

 

Red he...no i can't...believe it no wonder you were acting this way... i knew Gaster wanted his project to succeed but.....THIS?! THIS IS WRONG!!" Ty-Rule said angrily now seeing a lot of things Red couldn't help but tear up maybe Ty-Rule will rescue him. 

 

"That old mans gone too far and...the last wolf skeleton, that must be why he went so far to escape Gaster was doing this behind my back but now the last one might be...no Red i can't believe it Gaster...some friend you were i should've noticed...he once said he'll never rest until a litter is born...why...why did i...support him?" 

 

Then Ty-Rule remembered something "Then its you...your the missing person the Royal guard was looking for!" 

 

Red snaps his head "excuse me?!" 

 

"Ugh a while ago, i work at the local bar in town its my replacement job, while i was minding my own business i saw another Wolf skeleton and a fish monster sitting together he looked upset and i asked him what's wrong he told me his brother went missing...and its you...that was your brother i found!" Ty-Rule grabbed his ears and squeezed them hard in an angrily way. 

 

Red could not believe it Ty-Rule saw Fell and Undyne at the bar they were looking for him?! 

 

"my...brother was....looking for...me?" so many thoughts were all over the place 

 

Ty-Rule then tears up covering his face Red took action and grabbed his head and pulled it to him "Ty-Rule look this isn't your fault Gaster fooled ya...right now i told you everything we must get outta here!" Red says Ty-Rule snaps outta it. "*Huff* yeah your right i'm so sorry Red you must be so hurt well i won't let that happen, heres the plan. Gaster might be still in the shower so here's what we'll do, i know the code to open the door its JT7801 you head right out."

 

Red just can't believe it he should've trusted Ty-Rule in the first place he really didn't know about the rape from before him, Red wanted to cry but is too focused on escape to cry. 

 

"Okay but wait what about you?" Red asks

 

"I'll hold him off so you can get far away from him so you can call the police don't worry about me Gaster's got nothing he can't hold now so you get help and find your brother!" Ty-Rule says

 

"t-thank you so much i'll get help and stop this madness just be careful okay?" Ty-Rule knell's down to Reds level and he wraps his furry arms around him, Red hugs him back the two let go quickly and Red runs to the door seeing the code switch and type's the number's the door clicks and it opens Red can see the outside world it was a nice sunny day a little later in the afternoon. 

 

Then Red turns his head to see Ty-rule standing tall looking determined but very angry he just nods his head Red nods back stepping his feet on the ground and taking off. 

 

"I'm free i'm free!!!!" Red yells


	11. Chapter 11

Red didn't care about all the tears spilling outta his sockets too happy and relieved to see the sun and feel the soft grass on his feet instead of the freezing cold metal floor of the lab and the stiff smelly lab air. Red tried to run as fast as he could but his belly is holding him down, he always stopped every 10 step's to catch his breath. Now at the worst time possible the puppies became active again this time kicking harder than usual Red grit his teeth ears pinned back and then he falls down his knees holding one hand under his belly and the other on a nearby fallen dead tree. 

 

"ow ow!! really now right when i'm finally free!? ow..." Red stayed still for a little bit but not taking the time he really needed to recover he still thinks Gaster might pop up any moment now but he hopes Ty-Rule will stop him or keep Gaster distracted enough. 

 

With force and determination Red gets on his feet again but a little too fast for his small frame and now added condition he felt a bit dizzy but trudged on forward he really wants to just teleport to move way faster but the puppies keep sucking his magic like parasites he doesn't have the strength to even summon one Gaster Blaster. He panted hard like a sled dog and kept running slower than ever. 

 

"i gotta hold it together i'm not gonna let these brats hold me down i just have to find any help the guard the po po and maybe my brother, but wait how will he react to...THIS!, well i'll have a lot to tell him i just hope i can-AAHHH!!!" 

 

A very sharp pain around his neck caused Red to stop in his tracks again, Then Red almost slaps himself because he was so desperate to get away he forgot Gaster's magic collar this time its glowing purple brighter than ever before Gaster must've found out and is trying to make Red stop where ever he is so he can get him back.

 

"Ah *cough cough* shit Gaster, he found out *cough* i....*cough* can't....lose....m-must....*cough cough cough* go...on" Red could barely speak the collar is choking Red, he tries to keep calm and get moving Red held on the collar trying to tug it but when he touched it it shocked him a little. Red gets up on his feet again and tries to get going but every step is making the collar choking him more and more.

 

But Red won't give up he doesn't wanna go back int he lab again, to be fucked all over again to never see his brother and friends again, to be locked up like the dog he is. Red started crying again feeling the collar getting worse then it going up and down probably Ty-Rule making Gaster lose focus from fighting in combat with him. Red knows to use magic like that they need full focus so if a fight is happening in the lab Red would want to thank Ty-Rule for so much. 

 

"oh Ty-Rule....*cough* if your kicking ass....*cough* thank...you" That was what Red said last when something gave in his belly it was kinda like a hard kick but way worse like someone stabbed his belly from the inside. Red could not stand upright anymore he fell down on his knees then leaned on his right side. He looks down to his belly seeing that the puppies are kicking up a storm but not just that something else some of the magic in the collar got to his belly, oh no Red must've struggled so much that some of the magic must've got to the puppies freaking them all out.

 

Causing an early labor.

 

Red immediately grabbed his belly and in a fetal position tried to stop the magic from spreading trying to calm down this time giving himself all the time he needed. 

 

"no...*pant* not...now....*cough* please...i'm sorry....its my fault..still.....too early....they'll die....someone help....help" Red couldn't yell his voice so weak barely a whisper Red called for help but nobody came. Red looked around seeing he's in the woods no roads or trails in sight or in his position. Red didn't seem to notice he's worrying about the puppies of course they are his but they were made from rape Reds new instincts kicked in without him realizing it many monsters do have these protective instincts even if they hate kids, the pup's are just so scared Red felt bad and tried to stop the poisonous magic and save himself too. These puppies don't deserve the same fate dying inside where they were supposed grow and develop was just too sad for Red to imagine.

 

Red held his ground trying to calm him and the puppies down but the magic still spread looking dangerously close to the still developing litter. Reds vision then started to get blurry then more tears Red can't die not here all the puppies will be a goner, and Red blames himself for all this he should've put a little more trust in Ty-Rule he would've maybe even killed Gaster he wanted to thank him, see his brother again just have his old life back, is that too much to ask?

 

Then a short while later before Red closed his eyes from exhaustion he could've sworn he saw someone walking in his direction, he couldn't pinpoint any features the figure had, all he saw was the figure knelling down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder it was a bit big and warm Red could hear it talking to him right before blacking out completely. 

 

The figure gently lifted Red in their arms walking away to a safe place a house close to the woods farther from town unlocking the front door and trudging inside with Red in tow.


	12. Chapter 12

Red did not know how long he slept, the first thing he heard was a soft ringing in his ears he felt the same hand he felt from before gently rubbing his shoulder, then he hears a soft voice talking to him, Red stirred a little then something snaps his eye sockets open. 

 

"AHH!" Red almost darted upright then before he could see properly a figure right next to him grabbed his shoulders and started talking to him Red then finally collected his thoughts and his vision clears up revealing he's in a large bedroom not familiar and he sees the figure next to the bed he was sleeping on. 

 

"Wait easy easy its okay your safe there's nothing to be afraid of now" the figure was another Wolf Skeleton he was tall wearing an orange baggy hoodie and his ears were a dark brown with orange tips. Other than that he looked quite a lot like Fell. 

 

Red stared for a bit too long "w-who....who are you?" Red had too many thoughts running in his head but before The other Wolf Skeleton could answer Red noticed his hands looked a little damaged, the collar he was wearing is gone but his neck felt numb then when he lifted his hand to feel his neck...he couldn't feel a thing but he could feel a big scar on his neck. Then he looked around the bed which had a lot of equipment on like a hospital bed he was hooked on an IV, he was on life support and he noticed he was being tube fed. 

 

"Don't worry ugh i found you in the woods you were hurt, that collar was poisoning you so i took you to my home well you were out cold and well i almost lost you, but don't worry i was able to save you and welp i was able to save all the puppies you were carrying." the wolf Skeleton said

 

Red looked down at his belly he moved the blanket to look he can't see the souls anymore but he rubbed it but the puppies didn't respond like they usually did.

 

"But how did you find me, and whats your name?" Red wanted to know his name before further questions "Oh where are my manners i'm sorry the names Stretch." Stretch says he was quite a chill guy Red could tell so far.

 

"ugh...i'm Red and huh i guess theirs still more of our kind then?" Red had only known him and his brother now Gaster believing the three alone were the only ones left. 

 

"Yeah thought so too and....please forgive me but are...." Stretch looked really upset for a split second then collected his thoughts. But before Stretch could continue the sound of a pair of feet were coming from the hallway of the house entering the door of the room the two were in. 

 

"Bro...is he awake-" another voice a little deep but soft. the door creaked open it was another Wolf Skeleton! this one was much shorter than Stretch he had a lighter shade of brown on his ears but the tips had blue tints like Reds but red. His skull was round and soft looking just like Reds skull. But what made Red almost make a sound was the bags under his eyes and a strange scar on his left eye socket. 

 

The other Wolf Skeleton looked right at Red with wide eyes his sockets were a soft blue, he looked like he's seen a ghost.

 

"Oh...oh my he's awake." That was all he could say Red could've sworn he saw a tear run down his eye socket. 

 

"Yeah bro he's gonna be alright but damn that gave us all a scare." Stretch says "Oh Red this is my brother Blueberry, but you can just call him Blue." Stretch introduces his brother to Red.

 

Something about Blue was too familiar he looked like the description of the other Wolf Skeleton that was rumored to be Gasters last victim. 

 

"Ugh...don't tell me this is what i think it is did you brother?" Blue almost sounded like crying like he knows but doesn't want to admit it. 

 

"y-yes..ugh Blue....i but are you the Wolf skeleton who was-" "ONE OF GASTER'S VICTIMS YES!!!" Blue blurted that right out very loud, he then covered his mouth looking to the hallway.

 

"its you....your the last victim...but your alive....how did you-" Red cut himself off when he noticed Blue wasn't pregnant he looked at his midsection it was a bit pudgy but not a baby bump. 

 

"So you heard...well....just its a sad story for me." Blue looked down seemingly on his belly. 

 

"Ugh he doesn't wanna talk about it now Red but ugh right now we need to make sure your okay alright, you were out cold for nearly two weeks! so you need some real food i kept you on life support and had the puppies tube fed so they won't starve so right now you really need to take it easy okay...and i know you might not trust us that much but we won't hurt you your safe alright?"

 

Red almost wanted to yell he was out for two weeks no wonder he looked bigger he must now be close to 7 months now. 

 

"really? but ugh wait i...need to contact my brother he must be still looking for me can i use your phone er something?" Red needed to tell Fell everything.

 

"I'm very sorry but i can't let ya right at this moment but i promise you can call him tomorrow you just woke up and i don't want you to stress out just hold on for now first thing in the morning you can call your bro okay?" Stretch was right Red doesn't feel too good right now he needs a real meal and maybe a hot bath if the have a bath tub. 

 

"*sigh* okay...but ugh do you guys have any leftovers from Grillby's?" Red asks

 

"Your lucky i do have some i'll heat it up ready Blue?...ugh Blue?" Stretch then sounded concerned "Oh ugh...i'll catch up i...just need a moment." Blue still looked so shocked to see Red and he doesn't blame him one bit. 

 

"Oh well alright Blue still just take care of yourself." Stretch says right after leaving the room and closing the door quietly. For a short while Blue stayed still then he slowly moves to Red and sits down on the side of the bed clearly wanting to ask a lot of questions Reds on the same page too now preparing for whats coming.

 

"I'm sorry if this is too much for you but i want to ask....from what i see, you didn't use any magic and you escaped with your litter that must only mean one thing...someone helped you escaped was it Ty-Rule?" Blue looked at Red in the eyes filled with nothing but sorrow. Red tried to sit up a bit putting his hand on Blues.

 

"yes...Ty-Rule helped me he felt so bad about not noticing it earlier He was so pissed, he fought Gaster in combat so i can run away far enough then he used his collar and some poison got all over me it almost reached the puppies but it seems that figure who came to my aid was your brother, was it?" Red answered

 

"Yes, Stretch came inside holding you, you looked so lifeless the puppies were so scared we all were so scared we worked fast to help you, and yes we keep our own equipment we just really hate hospitals for personal reasons and well we almost failed but...we saved you and all your puppies well they're all okay just really tired now they must be in a deep sleep right now." Blue lifted his hand almost touching Reds belly but quickly withdraws flushing.

 

"Oh sorry i don't know what came over me." "no its okay...i'm honestly too tired to care right now." Blue just scooted a little closer to see his belly looking okay. 

 

Red looked at Blues non-pregnant belly thinking what might've happed to him "ugh hey Blue...i don't wanna make you feel any worse than you are but...both Ty-Rule and Gaster told me how you escaped...and they thought you were...dead....but did you...did-you....l..." Red didn't wanna say it but before he could finish Blue got up on his feet.

 

"There's something i want to show you just one second." Blue says not as sad as Red was expecting. "yeah yeah sure" Red said quickly

 

 

A moment later Blue came back in the room holding something in his arms wrapped in a small light green blanket Red stared at it Blue kept his eyes on it and he sits down where he last was showing him a very tiny lil Wolf skeleton pup, they made a small cute whine, Red couldn't help but come closer, it was so small looking a bit weak, the lil pup couldn't open its eyes too young. 

 

"How did..."Red couldn't finish his sentence too shocked but kinda relieved to see a puppy in his arms when he thought they were gone.

 

"Its a little sad you see Gaster he used his sperm samples for his project and during the months he had me he treated me like a...sex doll, this went on for 6 months when i couldn't take it...i don't know why but i didn't believe Ty-Rule could be trusted so i took matters into my own hands and i used my magic so forcefully i destroyed the door and took off, then i went into early labor i thought i was gonna die out here i was carrying 4 puppies at the time. but my brother found me but he did have to take me to the hospital too far from home where i was, but then i blacked out. i woke up in a hospital room in a bed, but i noticed my bump was gone, it thought the same thing too. My brother was right next to me the whole time, then i asked did i lose the whole litter but before he could answer a doctor came in holding this lil guy they said the other three...didn't make it i used way too much magic they said they don't know how this one survived but they say this ones the runt of the litter and the survivor." 

 

Blue was in tears shoulders stiff "I thought it was a dream but no this runt survived my stupidity, well if i ever got out i wanted to give my litter up for adoption because i didn't feel like i was stable enough to keep them, but after everything this ones been through.....i just cannot give them away....i feel like they would be in danger in someone else's care...so i decided to keep them i named them Trooper." Blue gently pulled lil Trooper to his chest holding him protectively.

 

Red couldn't help but tear up too Blue lost most of his litter but the runt survived the whole incident. Red put his hand on Blues shoulder. "i'm so sorry Blue...that was so scary for you, i can't believe what you've been through, but you were so brave to take matters into your own hands but i'm happy for ya." Red hoped it would make Blue feel a little better.

 

Blue did smile a little despite the fate of the other three puppies Blue did make it out alive and he does have a chance to give at least one puppy a chance to live. 

 

"*sniff* yeah thank you Red and i hope to help you through the rest of your pregnancy too." Blue leaned into Red for a hug Red didn't hesitate and let Blue hug him the lil Trooper making a soft sound as Blue leaned into Red Trooper now close to Reds chest. 

 

"Oh whoops, sorry didn't mean to make Trooper get right on you was that too close?"

 

"nah...i'll live can i see them a little closer just to see their face?" Red asked

 

"sure" Blue didn't mind at all Blue gently aimed Trooper in their blanket to Reds view Red took his hand and moved part of the blanket to see a tiny hand move up, other than being really tiny they looked pretty healthy, Blue must've did a good job already taking care of them. 

 

Then the door opens Stretch came inside with the food blue and Red look to his direction Stretch sees Blue showing off his lil Trooper.

 

"Aww Blue showing off Trooper again? heh well i don't care they sure are a miracle pup are they and heres your food Red." Stretch says handing Red the leftovers 

 

"Thanks Stretch and also thanks for saving me too." Red says right before digging in. 

 

"No prob Bob" stretch says casually.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so sorry for a long wait again got caught on delta rune so fun well anyway enjoy.

The following morning was peaceful and quiet, Red remained in the bed he woke up in, it was a pretty sunny day and the five unborn puppies were all going okay after that crazy traumatizing incident. Not too long later Stretch came inside with a small bowl of cereal. "oh...glad your up Red how are ya?" he asks chill as ever.

 

"i'm...okay i feel better now." Red replies "Glad to hear that we were having breakfast and Blueberry had to feed Trooper so i thought you might want breakfast in bed today." Stretch says walking to the side of the bed showing the bowl. 

 

"thank you i'm so starving." Red takes the bowl and eats the cereal slowly but a little hard. 

 

"Also i'm gonna hand you the phone to call your Brother, deals a deal so after you eat and you can use our shower cuz no offense but....you smell kinda bad and you can call him okay? Stretch offers

 

Red sniffs his armpit "oh yeah i smell like shit sure thanks" 

 

"No prob bob"

 

an Hour later Red gets off the bed after recovering some magic from the food Stretch leads Red to the bathroom, Red had to stop in his tracks to catch his breath he was so heavy and short it was getting harder to walk, Stretch looks back and helps him the rest of the way by letting Red hold his arm and lean a little on him Stretch sure can feel his weight on him well having a fairly big litter but short wasn't a very good combo. 

 

At the end of the hallway came a door with a towel hanged on it Stretch opened the door showing a but shower and tub, a mirror and no windows. 

 

"so its not much a little small so the hot water is really sensitive so the knobs are labeled with the red and blue colors so you'll easily figure out which ones for hot and cold so if ya need anything just yell for us i'll leave some clothes on the door for ya." 

 

"Its okay, thank you for all this." Red felt appreciated but still had a little bit of guard up still thinking it must be all a dream. Seems Stretch was able to catch that and gently patted his shoulder and made him turn to him. 

 

"Hey i know you feel a little unsure cuz after what you been through for months and then getting rescued in one day but, none of this is a dream no ones dead and i really did find you in the woods and you're safe we won't report you to anyone." Stretch said sounding not very chill quite serious. 

 

Red almost teared up but was able to hold it in, Stretch wrapped his arm around Red for a side hug and leaves Red alone to shower peacefully. Red goes in the tub with a lil trouble but was able to get the shower on hot water already there and felt so good. Red found the soap and scrubbed his upper body and back then his legs gave out and had to kneel on the tub floor to relax his legs.

 

"he's...right this isn't a dream, i dunno why but there's still part of me that doesn't believe him...but i think i'll be okay i need to just give myself more time to calm down completely." Red said to himself, after more scrubbing the puppies decided to make themselves noticed by kicking again Red almost groaned by the sudden movements without even realizing he was rubbing the base of his bump, it felt hard and warm but the puppies were okay. 

 

After turning off the water and getting outta the tub Red finds some towels and dries off feeling much better to be in a bathroom than the shower room of the lab, he sure felt happy to not be in that lab anymore.

 

He finds the pile of clothes Stretch left for him black shorts and a light green shirt he puts them on they were maternity clothes of course they have to Reds as big as a house right now. He puts them on with not much trouble and opens the door to peak Stretch was walking up the stairs holding a phone in his hand. Red perks up and leaves to go to Stretch.

 

"oh you're already out well glad you're better so ready to call your bro?" Stretch says handing Red the phone.

 

Red takes it a little too fast "yes finally i can talk to my bro again *gasp* oh no sorry didn't mean to be so rude." Red says after snatching the phone so quickly but Stretch didn't look mad.

 

"nah i'm fine you're really happy i get Blue was the same when we were reunited i understand." Stretch reassures Red. 

 

"Oh i sure was i almost choked on my tears" Blueberry said from the other end of the hallway he was in his room holding lil Trooper in his arms he looked like he was watching them during their conversation.

 

Red suddenly came into some kinda trance, he looked at Blue in the eye and saw pure joy and pride, he must be proud of his brother for rescuing him and to see he's alive and well and that all the puppies were able to survive. Stretch noticed the trance and gently tapped Reds shoulder.

 

"Red?" Red breaks it and turns right to Stretch "ugh...y-yeah?"

 

"you good?" 

 

"Yeah i'm good sorry just lost my train of thought." Stretch quirked a brow but just got over it "Oh alright so heres the phone you can call your bro tell him about everything but, if he's with anyone tell him to go alone okay?" 

 

Red holds the phone about to dial his brother's cell number. "yes thank you for this" 

 

 

\-----------------FELL'S POV. 

 

Fell was heading out to work to join his usual Guard patrol about to meet up with Undyne then suddenly his phone rings "Huh....odd who would call me at this hour?" Fell has no collar Id in his phone so he can't see who it is until he answers 

 

"H-hello?" Fell says in confusion "Brother its me Red!!" That voice Fells eyes widen, Wolf ears perk straight up Fell nearly drops his phone was this just his imagination? 

 

"Bro Fell its me!!! this isn't a hallucination its real i was trapped in a lab for months and i escaped but i need you now!!" Fell snapped out of it.

 

"BROTHER?! i...ITS YOU!!!! where were you i was looking everywhere for you i thought you were a goner....and i..." Fell felt a lot of long lost stress come and go to him he didn't realize he was tearing up.

 

"ugh not so good story bro, listen but i escaped from a lab deep in the woods and well i had some help and i got hurt and i was saved by another Wolf Skeleton named Stretch and his brother helped me." Red says

 

"Huh? a lab? what was happening to you there?" Fell asks

 

Reds ears pin down, getting all sad and scared again how is he gonna explain this to Fell?

 

"Ugh...i think...you'll believe me when you see for yourself i....can't say it right now but look i want to see ya again....just head to Stretch and Blueberry's house i'm with them they are no threat!" 

 

After giving Fell the Address to Stretch's home Fell immediately tells the Guard that his brother had called him and his current location Undyne wanted to come with Fell but Fell was told to come alone for some reason. Undyne understood but kept her phone on so Fell can contact her at anytime. 

 

 

Fell was now heading out in the wooded areas of town in tears to find his brother and to do a lot of apologizing to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Red prepared himself for his brother to arrive while thinking of how to explain his condition to him, Reds first thought will be Fell getting angry and demanding him to tell him who did this so he can dust them, which might be the best since Red thinks Gaster could try again and another Wolf Skeleton if their is anymore will suffer what Red did. 

 

But Red then thought about Ty-Rule and the fight, will he be okay did he even call the po-po? or could it have gone wrong and Ty-Rule got badly injured or even dusted? or what if anyone of them escaped and are looking for Red? one thing Red hoped for was that Ty-Rule is okay? 

 

Red was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Blueberry walking up to him "Ugh Red" Blue said calmly Red's shoulders jump a bit then he turns his head to Blue calming down, "oh hey Blue sorry i was just a little lost in thought" Red explained.

 

"No its fine i just came to say that i'm happy my brother found you, and well i'm happy your okay." Blue looked like he wanted to say something else cuz Red saw a sad expression on Blues face his ears were a little droopy and he looked down to the floor.

 

"are you okay?" Red says "Oh ugh-its nothing i'm fine its just....just" Blue looked even smaller he tried to hold back tears. Red noticed and he slowly gets off the chair he was sitting in and places his hand on Blues shoulder.

 

"i know you want to say something else its okay, you can tell me" Red reassures Blue, Blue still hesitated for a little more but finally answers

 

"When Stretch took you home, you were so close to a miscarriage, the litter you were carrying were insane inside you, i thought your belly was gonna explode, but Stretch was so smart enough to save both you and all the puppies while i wasn't so lucky, and yes i know that i was forced to get pregnant but i felt bad to the other three i carried didn't make it, they never got a chance in life it wasn't there fault they were growing inside me, my original plan was to find them a good home with a sweet family, but after what happened and that only one puppy survived, i just....i had to keep it. when i first took my Trooper home they were hard to look after, holding them was so hard because of how weak they were from the beginning but i managed and it all well ended happy but imperfect i still feel bad to the other three. but at least they're not suffering anymore i can say that."

 

Blue ended with tears and sniffles Red felt bad that this poor lil wolf clearly a peppy guy had to go through all this Red couldn't help but pull Blue into his arms for a hug Blue went stiff as a board.

 

"oh Blue i'm so sorry you had to go thought that shit, its not cool for Gaster to do this, but you should be proud for giving Trooper a chance its better than nothing right?" Red hoped it will help Blue feel a little bit better.

 

"*sniff* y-yeah i am proud of that" Blue relaxed his shoulders and leaned a little more on Reds arms mindful of his huge cargo almost feeling one of the puppies shift slowly on Blues lower abdomen. 

 

 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

 

 

Three loud knocks break the trance Blue and Red dart their skulls to the door "Don't worry i'll check" blue whispered to Reds ear Red lets go of Blue and he checks the tiny peephole in the center of the door.

 

"Oh could that be your brother, he's tall, wearing a red scarf and his right socket has a scar" Blue described "yes thats him let him in." Red says happy to see his brother again.

 

Before Blue could open the door Stretch came down the stairs with Trooper in his arms he was feeding and checking the puppies stats "Who's at the door!?" Stretch says.

 

"Its my brother don't worry he won't hurt anyone without explanation okay?" Red says so no one will feel threatened 

 

"oh alright just be careful" Stretch says Blueberry opens the door slowly and wide enough for Fell to see...

 

"B-Brother?" Fell slowly stepped in then he sees two other Wolf Skeletons in the house "Wait-Who are you two?!" Fell a little shocked to see them he's never seen other wolf Skeletons like him and his brother.

 

"heya bro-ugh Boss ugh long time no see." Red tried to talk casual but it was all stuttered Fell then darted his head to Red noticing his condition. 

 

"Brother....is that what i...think it is?" Fell points to Reds bump "Oh ugh....s...surprise.....your gonna....be an u-uncle?" Reds ears pin down he feels like he's gonna puke so scared of that'll happen next.

 

Fell was so lost on words how did all of this happen then Fell turns to the other two wolves "DO ANY OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?!" Fell angrily yelled at Blue and Stretch startling the lil puppy in Stretch's arms making faint whines Stretch immediately tires to soothe them. 

 

"No no you got us wrong sir we have nothing to do with this!" Blue was quick to explain "In fact i was in his shoes i too gone through this months ago my brother here found Red in the woods he would've died but we saved him, please we didn't do this to him. 

 

"he's telling the truth who did this was an old Wolf Skeleton scientist named Gaster" Red says Fell calms down and comes right to Red kneeling to his height. "Oh Red i'm sorry i looked everywhere for you, i was so scared that you were...but and i'm so sorry from the last time we ever talked...i was such an asshole to you." Fell almost tears up.

 

Red wraps his arms around Fells shoulders avoiding the shoulder spikes "i know i was so worried when you were sick i got your medicine but...he showed up out of nowhere and kidnapped me. and he...he raped me and did this to me."

 

"W-What" Fell said 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

A few hours of explaining everything that happened and in Blueberry's point of view Fell felt so bad for t he both of them He didn't hesitate one bit of hugging his poor brother. Red missed his brother so much Blue felt to touched to see a family reunion, it was no different than his reunion. 

 

Stretch comes back down the stairs after putting Blue's puppy to bed. 

 

"listen i thank you for finding my brother in the woods but just one question why do you two keep hospital equipment in your house?" Fell asks after seeing their equipment upstairs. 

 

"Oh ugh long story short we...Blue and i don't really like hospitals we had...a lot of traumatic experience in our childhoods in hospitals...we don't like to really talk about this i'm sorry." Stretch says.

 

"Because of this we decided to keep our own equipment and we both did a good few years of college to learn that we need to know to take care of ourselves we just don't really trust hospitals that much." Blue explained

 

"oh that must've sucked but really smart of you two and still thank you so much for saving my ass back there." Red says

 

"Were both very welcome" Blue says

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The following evening Fell decides to bring Red home, first thing in the morning Fell will make sure Red is safe and they'll think about what to do with Reds puppies, Blue and Stretch tell them that they are welcome to visit whenever they want. 

 

After heading out of their house Fell offers to carry Red home since his legs were swollen to the knee. 

 

"thanks for carrying me bro" 

 

"no problem now let's head to our home." Fell says


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting darker Fell and Red returned home Fell opens the door with bit of trouble but gets it open and goes inside Red being greeted by the old smell of the house mustard and sweaty socks he almost teared up, he missed home so much. 

 

"Finally i haven't been at home for a while because i hate living alone." Fell said "oh really did you live with Undyne?" Red asks after Fell gently put him back down "Yes brother i never thought the house will be so sad and lonely without you as much as i hate to say it i do like it when you would be here, i know i was such as ass most of the time but for real i've always cared about you." Fell said sadly.

 

Red reaches for his arm and gently pats it "i thought i was never gonna be home after months of being imprisoned than that cold lab, the whole time i thought about you i was so worried about everything." 

 

"Well now you don't have anything to worry, you're...you're home now brother and i too thought of what was happening to you during my search." Fell said a lil more happily and relieved.

 

"oh i just remembered something, ya see i only got out cuz of Ty-Rule who noticed everything and he helped me escape but he stayed behind to keep Gaster distracted but now i don't know what happened after that." Red said

 

"Hmmm....well if he became a good Samaritan then you think i can contact the Guard and the police to investigate the lab if anyone is dead or alive?" Fell requests

 

Red perks up ears straight and pointed up "r-really boss you will do that?" "Of course Red if Ty-Rule helped you then well if he's alive then he deserves a thank you from me" Fell said proudly.

 

Red wraps his arms around Fell waist "oh bro thank you we must find him and hope if he's okay." 

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After having dinner and a TV night Red decides to go to bed, Fell helps him up the stairs and Red sheds tears of joy seeing his room, a bit cleaner than he remembered but still in okay. Fell tucks Red in after settling in his mattress.

 

"ugh hey Fell can i talk to you about something?"

 

"Sure brother what is it?" fell sits near Red on the floor "well right now with this new addition i have with this litter i'm a little bit at a lost here." Red starts

 

"For what?"Fell tilts his head

 

"about what to do with them when they're born, at first i wanted to give them away, i don't...feel ready to be a parent but i'm a little hesitant about that." Red says looking down at his bump which is still getting bigger.

 

"Well i do understand why you wouldn't want to keep them and you probably didn't want to abort them either." Fell questioned

 

"even if i had the chance to abourt them i would only refuse because, none of this is their fault now i'm too far along for an abortion anyway, but i feel bad about them but i'm worried about is if i did give them away i can't help but think if Gaster still alive would find them or one of them and suffer the same fait, Gaster said himself that he will not rest until his 'project' is complete." Red then looks down miserably. 

 

Fell then sees Reds worries right now none of them aren't sure what to say.

 

"*sigh* Red i see what you're saying i'm not mad at any of these puppies i'm mad at that Gaster who did this to you, but in different circumstances i would've liked the idea of being un uncle" Fell admitted

 

Red looked up turning his direction at him "really you would like to be an uncle?" Red says "Well not if this litter was made from rape, but maybe we can think of something well you still have maybe at least 2 more months or less so we still have a bit of time." Fell reassure's Red. 

 

Red pats Fells shoulder "you're the best bro." Red says 

 

Fell blush's "I- ugh yeah-yeah you too bro well lets get some rest i'll call the guard tomorrow and we'll investigate the lab okay?" 

 

"sounds like a plan" Red says and lies down on his pillow.

 

"Night Red" Fell gets up turning off the light and slowly shutting the door Red able to sleep with his guard fully down with the presence of his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

The following morning Red wakes up from lack of sleep cuz the puppies got active all of a sudden Red rolls around in his mattress trying to get comfortable but he's too big to move properly so he decides to get up at 11 am for the first time.

 

with a groan and pinned down ears he lifts the cover and gets on his feet with a little bit of struggle, Red holds his belly while standing and waddles to his door opening it hearing Fell talk on the phone downstairs.

 

"Yes Undyne i want the police here with us for extra muscle, i don't know what to expect so we must contact them too." Fell said on the phone with Undyne "Ugh fine you're right, i'll get the po-po and we'll head to that lab!" Undyne says a little frustrated. Undyne isn't a big fan of cops.

 

Red moves down the stairs Fell's ears turn in the back of his skull hearing Red come down, Fell turns his head to Red. "Alright Undyne thanks we'll be here in an hour." Fell says right before hanging up. 

 

"so you're all gonna do it" Red asks "Yes brother i explained everything to Undyne she'll be happy to help us find this hero of yours." 

 

"ugh...before you head out can i eat first?" Red asks "With this condition of yours you don't have to ask what do you want?" Fell says

 

Red suddenly wanted to eat chocolate and strawberry's all of a sudden something he very rarely eats. Fell quirks a brow and tilts his head not bothering to explain why but he hopes Red will eat healthy anyway for the health of the unborn pups and Red himself. 

 

"Alright Red heres your Strawberry's and chocolate, do you want to come with me on this investigation or stay home?" Fell asks

 

"well...i do wanna come but i'm still tired i was only up cuz the puppies won't stop kicking me, and i don't feel like walking can you just tell me what you see when you head back?" clearly Red did wanna come to hopefully see Ty-Rule again, but because of his small size and carrying a fairly big litter, he was clearly too tired and too far along to move much, Fell saw through his eyes and leaned down to his level.

 

"*sigh* Red i know you want to come with me and i know you can't because of how far along you are but don't worry about a thing it'll be fine and i'll keep you posted on ti so you'll know every detail alright?" Fell reassures Red.

 

Red could only nod and just ate some more strawberry's. Fell took his silent agreement and gave Red a quick hug and heads outside, leaving red alone to rest.

 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Fell net up with Undyne in the woods near the hidden lab. The police just showed up at the crime scene Fell and Undyne were not far behind. When they showed up at the lab both of them jaw-dropped at the scene. 

 

The police were tapping a giant massive hole from where the main door was, there was some kind of orange and reddish burn marks and smoke everywhere the whole door was blown to smithereens.

 

Undyne couldn't breathe her blue scaly skin turned stark white, Fell was stiff as a board then they took each others hands and went closer together.

 

A cop nearby saw the two coming and told them this. "Oh you must be the royal guard well glad you're here but you see we believe this explosion was caused by an over use of magic an extreme overdose." the cop says

 

"Magic!?" Fell said

 

"Yeah you wanna come in?" The cop moves out of the way to get a better view of the hole. 

 

"Y-yes we'll be...fine" Fell's voice was a little strained very worried and nervous Undyne squeezed his hand a little for comfort silently saying 'i'm right behind you'

 

Fell and Undyne slowly go in the lab the two cops behind them turned on their flashlights but when they did Fell covered his mouth ears pinned down. 

 

 

The main lab was completely destroyed, everything was broken glass was all over the floor broken equipment tubes the ultrasound machine the security cameras were completely discarded tables in tiny pieces and broken leaking pipes on the ceiling and wall corners, the walls were covered of magic blasted holes and large claw mark's all covered in ashes and the strong smell of sulfur it was all on fire not too long ago, must've been a brutal battle. 

 

"Everyone please search every room and inch of the place if any dust is found tell me immediately!" Fell says full of fear and disbelief. No one hesitated all agreed wholeheartedly. 

 

During the investigation, each room wasn't as bad as the main lab, the kitchen only had a blown up oven and the fridge was tilted on the floor food was everywhere, a few other rooms further away were left untouched but still had the burning smell. 

 

Fell couldn't believe this is where his brother was raped and held captive same thing for poor Blueberry before Red. Undyne never left Fells side keeping her hand on his shoulder.

 

over 2 hours later everyone head outside but there was no dust, nothing left but a few torn pieces of cloth. but they did find some footprints on the ashed up floor of the main lab but nothing else.

 

"Well we looked every corner and we didn't see any monster dust but i think this torn up lab coat must've belonged to one of those monsters." one of the cops said holding the coat covered in claw marks and ash.

 

"*sigh* Well thank you for trying but if theres no dust then maybe the two escaped and are still out there somewhere." Fell than thought of.

 

"We'll do a search party in a few days so head on home and we'll keep you posted alright?" the cop says

 

Fell smiles a little "Thank you officer but just wondering can i take the lab coat home just for tonight because my brother was held captive here i think he might know who it belongs too," Feel requests

 

"Hmmm actually sure but just for today because we need all the evidence tomorrow to take to the station, if your brother knows who's it is please tell us." the cop hands Fell the coat.

 

 

"Yes i promise to take it to the police station tomorrow morning" Fell nods his head.

 

 

the cop thanks Fell and the others go in their police cars lights all on and head to the station. 

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

 

After Fell heads home Red was on the couch watching TV then turns his attention to Fell as soon as he opens the door and goes inside.

 

 

"well did they find Ty-Rule is he okay?" Red then sees the lab coat Fell was holding Reds eyes widen than he almost tears up but Fell quickly reassures Red.

 

 

"No no Red it's...well i hope it's not what you think but this was found in the lab, but the main door was blown to smithereens. so we looked in the lab it was all trashed up and destroyed but no dust was found but this coat and some footprints were found, but thats all i brought this home to see if you know who it belongs to. 

 

 

Red calmed down a little and took the coat outta Fells hands to get a better look, Gaster and Ty-Rule were about the same height and wore similar lab coats. 

 

 

"well i'm not too sure Gaster and Ty-Rule wore similar coats i can't quite tell but it is one of those two thats for sure." Red says Fell a little upset about that it's still a mystery on which one of the two. Red was about to give the coat back to Fell for return but then Red felt something hard in the pocket, Reds ears perk up and he looks into the pocket stuffing his hand in it and pulls out a slightly scratched identification card.

 

Fell and Red both perk up knowing what it was Red reads the card eyes widening more and more when the card read.

 

'TY-RULE KODA'


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i'm so sorry for another long wait just too busy with shit.

Red didn't notice how much his ears were droopy and his sockets were wet but not teary. Seeing how ripped and burned the coat is he's thinking of his demise. Fell notices and he takes the lab coat and hugs Red. Red barely reacts to Fell's touch.

 

"Red i know what you're thinking, but let's not jump to conclusions like i said no one found dust he must've left his coat behind."

 

Before Fell could say anything else Red pulls back from Fell's arms "Fell stop i'm not a puppy anymore you don't know that you also said the lab was burned and discarded, the dust must've just disappeared into thin air." Red says so suddenly that Fell takes a step back.

 

"Well you do have a point but do you really wanna just give up he saved your life he helped you escape he risked his life for you and if he never did that, you would still be stuck in that lab, and we wouldn't be here together right now you owe him your life" Fell reminds Red

 

Red looked down to his belly Fell is right Red never likes jumping to conclusions he hates getting his hopes up, he never had high hopes to begin with, Red did remember that Ty-Rule did save him he is a pretty tough wolf, and he knew he was gonna get into trouble for letting Red out but he did it anyway. some respectful guy he is, better make himself feel like someone who deserved it.

 

"*sigh* you're right bro...sorry i just didn't wanna get my hopes up you know why i hate doing that." Red says

 

"I understand brother, i wouldn't wanna gat my hopes up too i just wanted to at least try to find him because i don't wanna ever leave him anywhere if he is alive somewhere." Fell says

 

"we'll.... we'll try to find him we can do a search party or put up missing sign's around town well this is a pretty small town almost everybody knows each-other maybe we can talk to anyone who might know him."

 

"Hmmm.....you might be right Red we can do that, i'll talk to Undyne about it and we'll see about a search party." Fell says

 

"sounds good to me bro"

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

The following night Red went to his bed to turn in for the night but before he does he gets a text from Blue he gave him his number so the two can stay in contact,

 

'HEY RED JUST WONDERING HOW IS EVERYTHING AND DID THEY FOUND YOUR FRIEND YET' the text read Red was a lil hesitant but Blue had the right to know.

 

'I'M AFRAID NOT THE LAB HAS BEEN DESTROYED NO ONE WAS FOUND INSIDE MY BROTHER FOUND A BURNED UP LAB COAT AND IT WAS TY-RULE'S I THOUGHT HE MUST BE DEAD BUT I DIDN'T WANNA JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS SO WERE GONNA THROW A SEARCH PARTY TO FIND HIM." Red text back.

 

almost an immediate reply

 

'OH NO REALLY THERE WAS A FIGHT IN THE LAB I'LL TELL STRETCH ABOUT IT, LISTEN KEEP ME POSTED ON ANY UPDATES I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING TOO OKAY?'

 

'YES I'LL KEEP YOU POSTED HAVE A GOOD NIGHT'

 

'YOU TOO AND THANK YOU' 

 

After sending the last text Red turns off his cell phone and calls it a night. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The next day Fell heads off to work Explaining Undyne that the lab coat belonged to Ty-Rule holding the coat and his ID. Undyne takes them to the police and with the evidence they all form a search party in the woods near the lab. 

 

With that being said fell Undyne and a few royal guard members all scatter around the woods it was dense and a lil thick quite a lot of trees in this area, left untouched by any construction. for hours no one found anything no foot prints no claw marks on the trees nothing, Fell was starting to worry But Undyne reassures Fell saying that somethings aren't found immediately.

 

For over 6 hours the guard looked and looked covering miles of woods and nothing was found, Fell tells the group to call it a day. the group stops searching and all head home Fell looking kinda down and Undyne a little too but they all agree to try again next time. 

 

After Fell returns home being greeted by his heavily pregnant now seeing he's getting even bigger he can't stand straight anymore. 

 

"hey bro anything found?" Red asks lazily fell looks down afraid to make eye contact "I'm afraid not brother we looked for hours and nothing was found i'm sorry but were gonna try again in a few days." Fell says

 

Red not liking what he just said looks up "what nothing that...just doesn't make sense, how can there be nothing no foot prints or anything" Red asks

 

"I thought the same thing i was expecting maybe footprints or any marks on trees but no nothing." Fell says sadly

 

"not your fault bro just overreacted a lil." Red tries to stay calm for the puppies sake.

 

After Red heads to bed he texts Blue again to update him Blue also feeling a lil worried for Ty-Rule trying to hope that he's still alive.

 

'I'M WORRIED TOO RED BUT I DUNNO KNOW WHY BUT DEEP DOWN I FEEL THAT HE'S STILL ALIVE SOMEWHERE' Blue texts 

 

Red did appreciate his confidence and faith but sometimes things don't go your way and seeing him with such fate made Red have a warm feeling in his chest Red was starting to like contacting Blue and his brother was kinda like him chill and never caring about most things. 

 

'I WISH I HAD AS MUCH FAITH AS YOU BUT I...KINDA DON'T I'M SORRY BUT I WON'T GIVE UP NOW I'LL STILL HAVE AS MUCH FAITH AS I CAN RIGHT NOW.'

 

'I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T BUT STILL I THINK TY-RULE'S ALIVE I JUST FEEL IT BUT LEMME KNOW ANYTHING NEW OKAY' 

 

'YEP THANKS FOR THAT'

 

the last text before Red turns in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Time slowly passes, time almost feels like it stopped weeks of more searching in the woods seemed like forever still nothing had been found it was like everything that happened never did. Poor Red couldn't help but tear up not just because nothing was found but because of his now huge near full term belly of puppies. He was due in only 9 days a little over a week Red has never felt this heavy in his life. Red sat still on his bed eyes closed, ears pinned back looking absolutely miserable but he's so close yet so far.

 

Red takes out his phone on his nightstand and checks for any texts, nothing Blueberry hasn't made any contact yet probably busy from taking care of his lil survivor. Red quickly sends Blue a text but right before he can text his phone suddenly rings a bit shaken up but sees the collar ID and its Blue calling him.

 

Red answers it "y-yeah hey Blue" Reds voice a little strained and still tired "Hi Red i called because well i know from your last text about how far along you are now and well i just wanted to ask how was everything." 

 

"*sigh* its hell Blue i now have to rely on my brother to get outta my bed, my feet are so swollen i almost want to cut them off, and these 5 lil brats won't stop kicking me, i was only able to sleep for like 15 minutes of pease last night," Red complained Blue couldn't help but feel bad for him Blue never really got this far in his pregnancy due to going into premature labor when he only reached 6 1/2 months. 

 

" I'm so sorry Red well any updates on Ty-Rule?" Blue asks. Red looks down all teary eyed "no...nothing during those weeks Fell and the Royal Guard didn't find anything, i hate saying this but i feel i think he's gone." Red just had lost all faith in this search he wishes he wasn't such a quitter but he can't help but give up hope.

 

"Oh no really still nothing, i'm so sorry Red i wish you didn't have to go through this. i wish i had more to say." Blue sounded so sad "i think you said enough for me sometimes i...just like hearing your voice sometimes...eh well anyway hows your lil Trooper doing?" Red changed topics quickly with a lil sweat in his skull.

 

"Oh they're doing a lot better now they're in the crib now but they can finally sit up now and they're crawling on their own now so clean bill of health now." Red doesn't know why this makes him feel warm and fuzzy seeing Blue being a good parent to a puppy he didn't plan on but Red couldn't help but picture everything Blue described. But can Red do this?

 

"heh well quite the fighter are they you sure did a good job..." Red wasn't done with his sentence but he didn't know what to say next. 

 

"Thank you Red but is something wrong i think you lost your voice for a sec." Blue wondered "oh ugh nothing but ugh...i can'y help but ask but...."

 

"But what?" Blue asks "i kinda missed seeing you in person is it okay if i come over some day?" Red shyly says a lil blushed

 

"Really, well not gonna lie i missed seeing you too so my brother won't mind so of course maybe tonight or tomorrow?" 

 

"i think i wanna go tonight just cuz i kinda wanna see you right now." Red says voice getting softer and softer every word.

 

"Heh that's okay sure you can come over i'll be there." Blue happily says.

 

Red smiles and thanks him before hanging up, not he has to deal with getting back up and going to she shower room without stepping on Doomfanger's tail again. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Red went to the coat rack to take his favorite jacket and slip it on it still fit but he couldn't zip it anymore thanks to the massive globe of a belly. Fell looks from the kitchen seeing Red put on his jacket.

 

"And where are you off too brother?" Fell asks in a stern voice folding his arms over his chest looking very suspicious like his classic angry stare. 

 

"oh ugh i...i just wanted to visit Blue again well he called just a few hours ago saying that he wants to see our house but he was supposed to come at 5 PM and now its 6:30 i just want to make sure nothings wrong plus i'm sick of you bitching about me slacking off you wanted me to exercise." Red says 

 

"True i did say that you want me to come with you?" Fell asks "eh up to you i guess i don't care." Red answers.

 

Suddenly Fell's phone rings Fell looks down from his pants pocket pick it up seeing that it's from work. "Oh no Red sorry i think i have to catch up Undyne's calling me you can go you remember the shortcut i found to Blue's home?" 

 

"Yeah"

 

"Use that so you don't have to walk too much you'll get to his home faster and its a lil safer so just be safe and leave your phone of so i can call you okay."

 

"sure bro see ya whenever."

 

Red leaves the house shuts the door and looks around its a bit dim but still some sun is in the sky the air is fresh and warm Red takes in a deep breath it felt kinda nice getting some fresh air to breathe instead of Fells bad dishes of chowder and garlic pastas and his own farts. 

 

Fell felt quite sore on his feet but he takes his first steps and heads to the path Fell tells him to use. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Minutes pass Red as Waddles his way in the woods surrounded by nothing but nature but Red loves the woods. He felt the puppies shift a lil and start kicking Red kept one hand on his bump trying to soothe them, during his walk he sees something move in front of him it got a lil darker so he takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. 

 

Red sees that it was Blue who was walking up to him looking kinda shocked and he looks like he was lost not too long ago his coat and pants had a lil but of dirt and cuts.

 

"R-Red oh my i...i'm so sorry i was hoping you weren't gonna show up i tried to get there but then i got lost." Blue says relief but a lil fear in his voice. 

 

Red tints his head "Whadda ya mean lost? and what happened?" Red asks

 

"I know i was supposed to come at 5 i was on my way but while i was walking i heard weird noises sounded like muffled moans and something else then something ran around the trees i freaked out and ran then i got lost and tried to find my way back that's why i was so late i'm so sorry i couldn't call or text cuz no service. 

 

Red felt a lil shill on his back Blue finding something in the woods whatever it is he had this feeling to get outta here. 

 

"Well since you came all this way should we head to my home" Blue offers "yes yes of course" Red agrees wholeheartedly.

 

A little while later Red and Blue head to Blue's home looking everywhere for anything moving or a sound. Then a sound of a tree branch they passed snapped. Blue and Red holding each-other close darted their heads like a deer caught in the headlights Red flashed his light the branch was snapped in two but nothing was here. Blue and Red tried to walk a lil faster but Red couldn't walk too fast with his full term belly. 

 

Maybe another minute or so another sound can be heard footsteps, a bit faint but felt so close Red and Blue keep going and look around then something big moves on the right getting pretty close Blue then panics.

 

"Red lets go this way hurry" Blue tried not to yell but it still sounded pretty loud. Red then panics too they try to run but then Red loses his balance and falls to the ground letting out a loud scream.

 

It hurt he hoped the puppies weren't hurt the fall was pretty loud to like a fallen boulder. Blue who was a few feet ahead ran right back to Red trying to hoist him up but he was too heavy. 

 

"Red come on get up its right there!!" Blue couldn't help but yell full of fear and panic. Then something tall and slender walked up to them Red looks behind Blue flashes his light at the figure who was someone they hoped they would never see again. 

 

 

It was Gaster "Hello my volunteers" 

 

 

Gaster says cheery and smooth his ribs, arms, and head were covered of scars and blood part of his skull was missing losing the right eye socket Blue and Red froze in fear bones white as snow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood/gore WARNING

Red and Blue froze in fear and disbelief, bones whiter than snow, none of them couldn't move. Stood by the moonlight was the one who captured and raped them to carry puppies, Gaster who stood in their way.

 

y-you no no no you-you can't be but how did you." Red couldn't finish his sentence petrified by fear and panic glued to the ground his belly as heavy as a boulder and the puppies suddenly started squirming and kicking really hard more than what Red was used too. he hoped he would never see the monster ever again.

 

"Oh no need to worry lil one" Gaster spoke voice deep and chill as last time he heard him "I'm not here to hurt you i just want to get you back" Gaster said.

 

"Over my dead body old man" Blue jumped right in front of Red protecting him "You won't take him back and your lab is destroyed, and by the way if you want be back for more breeding purposes welp you lost a carrier i was saved and well i miscarried no puppy survived and even worse i'm infertile now thanks to you." Blue yelled back Red could hear fear but Blue stood tall and prideful.

 

"What!? impossible!!" Gaster yells back he then takes a step closer then Blue and Red notice something Gaster was limping it was hard to see since the only lighting here was the moonlight but Blue caught a glimpse of Gaster's legs his pants were badly ripped, and were nowhere covered up his bones were all cracked no spot clean and blood was leaking out of them.

 

Gaster was weakened but with Blue's size and Red's condition do they stand a fighting chance? "Red please get up run to my home and get help!!" Blue orders Red

 

Red tried to shift and get up but suddenly a sharp pain wrecked his body it hurt he must be hurt from his fall or something and something felt wrong to the puppies. "*huff* *cough* i....i-i can't...something....hurts....i-i- can't move....." Red could barely speak. ears pinned and tail tucked between his legs. 

 

Blue didn't like what he heard Blue felt like that when he first escaped and he went into premature labor like that. "Oh no Red...please be okay." 

 

"Heh can't get up Red? well easy target for me i guess." Gaster took another step and tried to reach for Red then Blue jumps in front and slaps Gaster's hand away Gaster shocked and stood straight up. 

 

"Ow hey get outta my way runt!" Gaster threatened "Don't call me that!!" Blue yells back and runs right to Gaster using magic and slashing Gaster back Gaster took steps back to avoid the attacks Blue still had some magic to recover from his ordeal but Blue still stood a chance Gaster may be weak and injured but Gaster was very tall he still was able to fight back. 

 

All Red could do was watch in horror Poor Blue had to fight Gaster for him, Red was in no condition to use any magic, and blue could still get hurt. Red laid down on the cold ground in shame this is his fault he never should've left home Blue and himself are in trouble now Gaster may have a chance of getting his carrier back. Then while lost in thought Red felt something odd, he thought it was a kick but no it felt kinda different like his belly was tightening and then he felt a sharp kick, making him cover his mouth to hide a pained grunt. 

 

 

Blue was already getting tired Gaster was too but none of them can afford to lose. Blue and Gaster fight for over an hour, Blue then fell to his knees still slightly weak body from difficult birth and small frame he lost all his strength, Gaster fell on his hands and knees but still full of piss and vinegar. Gaster held his head up looking at Blue seeing he's struggling to get back on his feet. 

 

Gaster then gives his most evil grin Blue crawls back to Red trying to protect him, Gaster slowly gets back up again standing tall but slanted a little. 

 

"Ugh....*pant* Red i can't fight anymore i'm still recovering i have no magic left just run go without me." Blue pleaded Red to run But no one moved. 

 

"Hehehehehe.....oh Blue trying to help your friend you'll even give up your life for him you must really care about him?" Blue shook and turned his head seeing Gaster hovering over them, the smile will haunt Blue and Red for a long long time.

 

"You lost Blue, you too Red i win my experiment will not fail all i wanted was to save our kind Red we're the only ones left we were on the endangered species lift for too long and i see that you don't look so good just let me take the puppies with me by the way they are mine after all i promise they'll be taken good care of i'll be the dad they need." Gaster slowly took his hand to Red.

 

Red shot daggers and Gaster he will not let him touch them they maybe his but he'll never be a father Red waited for the last attack for Gaster to take him he shut his eyes Blue does too and stand back. 

 

 

It never comes instead a loud sound happens Gaster than screams, Red and Blue open their eye sockets in confusion, Gaster was standing up straight he wasn't moving. they see something poking out of his chest it was a large stick carved into a sharp stake, Gaster gagged blood leaking out of his mouth and trembling them he faded, turning to dust.

 

 

Blue and Red stand still none of them could breath for what was behind Gaster, The figure was the same height tall, black and covered in fur no shirt barely any pants on eyes forest green and glowing angrily. 

 

 

"Ty-Rule?" Blue was the first to break the silence "Is that....y-you." Blue spoke so soft but it looks like he heard him. It was Ty-Rule he smiled and walked up to the pair.

 

 

"Glad to see you too i followed you two here everyone okay?" Blue gave a warm smile while Red behind was frozen he was seeing the one who saved him he wasn't dead he thought hew as never gonna see him again.

 

 

"Were okay thanks to you." Blue came to Ty-Rule and shook his hand Ty-Rule leaned down to Red to offer his hand to help him up. All Red did was take his shaking hand to Ty-Rule's trying to say something but he lost his voice. Ty-Rule hoists him up and he knells down to his height to hug him. Ty-Rule too thought he wasn't gonna see Red again. Red then moved his hands around his shoulders and he then let out all the tears he was holding in. 

 

"Oh Red i was so worried i'm so glad you're okay." Ty-Rule says so happy and relieved "m-me too...i thought...you were long gone." Red was able to stutter out he was so happy Ty-Rule came to his rescue Gaster got his ass kicked and he won't be around anymore. Ty-Rule let go of Red.

 

"That was insane Ty-Rule you killed Gaster." Blue yelled in happiness "Heh, he wasn't the friend i knew anymore i should've stopped him and noticed sooner i'm very sorry you both had to endure that now Gaster isn't suffering anymore he was too obsessed with his work."

 

"I'm just glad you're okay oh no wait your arms and back were you hit with something?" Blue suddenly noticed a large wound on Ty-Rule's back.

 

"Oh i'm fine Gaster just hit me with one of his blasters its-" Blue cuts him off.

 

"What he blasted you!? That's not good you must be loosing HP the hospital is all across town its too far here you're coming to my home we have our equipment."

 

Ugh guy's" Red suddenly stops Blue's and Ty-Rule's conversation both turn to Red.

 

 

"Red are you okay?" Ty-Rule says

 

 

"ugh....not wanting to ruin this moment but.....my water broke."


	20. Chapter 20

Blue and Ty-Rule held their breath looking like they're about to get hit by a car, Ty-Rule was able to break the silence, "Ugh....what did you just say Red?"

 

"guys my water just fucking broke ahh!!" Red clutched his belly and doubled over in pain eyes shut tight and ears pinned down to his skull. Blue shakes his trance off and comes to Red putting his hand on Reds shoulder ready to catch him if he falls down. 

 

"Ty-Rule we must get to safety should we go to the hospital?" Blue speaks calmly "I dunno if we can make it, ugh my back is so sore and i'm still bleeding Red might not be able to walk this far the Hospital is on the other side of town and were deep in the woods but i don't have other options." Ty-Rule said trying to stay calm but a lil worked up.

 

"h-he's right....ahhh!! *pant* i can't walk....this far *pant pant* i think they're getting close" Red says shaking and trying to stay on his feet. Blue has experienced this before he can tell they won't make it for a short while Blue wasn't sure what to do than something clicks in his mind. 

 

"Wait i know what to do" Blue starts both Ty-Rule and Red look at Blue "My house were like very close my brother and i live in the woods, and we keep our own hospital equipment Red will be safe here." Blue said full of pride. Ty-Rule's ears pricked up then smiles "Oh that'll do well alright lets head to your home." Ty-Rule comes up to Red taking his hand in his own.

 

"Red will you be able to make it there?" Ty-Rule asks Red looking very worried not letting go of his swollen belly now getting hard after another contraction started making Red grit his teeth. Ty-Rule quickly reacted and gently lifted Red up carrying him bridal style Ty-Rule cringed a little bit getting weaker by the minute. 

 

"w-wait *pant* you're hurt....i ahh" Red wasn't able to finish his sentence he grabbed on to Ty-Rule's shoulders. "Red don't worry it'll be fine i used to be a doctor i know what to do we'll get you to Blue's home and it'll be alright." Ty-Rule says

 

"Follow me in this path my home is right there." Blue leads the way walking a lil fast as first then quickly slows down so Ty-Rule can catch up.

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

After about a few more minutes Blue's house can be spotted from a few trees and a small bit of the trail left Ty-Rule was starting to get tired Red was getting heavier and Ty-Rule was losing strength Blue stayed right next to the black wolf his green eyes losing their usual glow. Red was panting and moaning in pain every contraction was getting worse and each one was longer than the last one Red could've sworn or maybe he was freaking out that one of the puppies is entering the birth canal. Red tried not to think that taking slow breaths and trying to remember that Ty-Rule is found alive and that he's not alone he was able to calm down a little bit mentally. 

 

Ty-Rule could almost feel his pain and fear Blue was seeing the look of both Red and Ty-Rule's faces "Hey look heres my home its right up ahead just i think 20 or 30 more feet to go" Blue points to his home a small light gray home the lights were on and the chimney had smoke coming out Stretch must be having a fire. 

 

"good...ahh oh no i think i need to push." Red breathlessly said after screaming Ty-Rule tried to pick up the pace but he was losing his strength. "We're almost there Red hang on" Ty-Rule said

 

Finally Blue and Ty-Rule made it to the front door Blue took the key out of his pants pocket and opened the door quickly yelling to his brother who was chilling on the couch.

 

"Stretch we're home but we need some help now!!!" blue yelled Stretch jumps "What's wrong? why are you in a frenzy?" Stretch asks in confusion 

 

Then seeing Blue come in a tall black wolf with and injured back and shoulder holding Red in his arms Red looking pale and in pain. Stretch gets off the couch and come to the three of them.

 

"Ugh whats going on and who is this?!" Stretch asks sternly 

 

"*huff* My names....Ty-Rule its a long story but right now Red needs help he's in labor" Ty-Rule couldn't help but put Red down he was so tired and sore and his injury was getting worse Stretch then see it and Helps Red stay up taking Red after Ty-Rule slumped down Blue quickly catching him.

 

"Ugh don't worry about him he's a friend but we'll explain later Red's in serious trouble." Blue says.

 

"yes the pup's are coming! Ahhh!!!" Red almost's falls to the ground Stretch quickly gets into action " oh okay Red here i'll take you to the medical bed, i'll handle this Blue go take care of Ty-Rule the first aid kits in the pantry." Stretch says while taking Red upstairs.

 

"Okay bro, we'll be right up!" blue responds taking Ty-Rule to the kitchen. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Stretch helps Red to the room where the medical bed is the same place he woke up in some time ago. Red yelped and moaned in pain feeling a really strong contraction Stretch in his softest voice ever shushed him and patted his back Stretch opens the door and gently lifting Red on the bed. 

 

"alight Red how far apart are the contractions and when did this started?" Stretch asks getting some equipment on and removing Reds jacket Red took deep breaths before answering " can't....ahh! remember-w-when....and contractions....feel....pretty close." Red spoke pretty quiet but full of fear. 

 

"that's okay at least you made it here ugh...sorry i have to say this but i have to undress you." Stretch says a lil embarrassed "go ahead *pant*" Red was in too much pain to care it needs to be done anyway. 

 

Stretch gets to work helping Red remove his shirt seeing his massive belly and breast filled to the brim of milk and leaking a little, Stretch ignored it and quickly got to his sweatpants lifting Red a little and pulling them down, now removing his boxers which were written 'bad to the bone' on it.

 

"Heh nice boxers Red" Stretch says to try to make Red laugh and it worked "hehehe thanks...*huff*" Red felt a lot safer now. Stretch takes an IV and hooks it on to Red left hand already showing Red and the puppies stats everything seemed stable. Stretch takes a small white sheet to cover Reds chest for now.

 

"alright things seem to be going okay ugh mind if i check your cervix?" 

 

"just...do it" Red just lets him far too much pain to argue or care. Stretch moves the sheet and gently moves Reds legs bending then to the knee Stretch takes a look, seeing Red pretty wide open but not seeing a head bulge yet. 

 

"okay Red you're about 8 centimeters so you're very close but still got some time." Stretch says "so contractions are gonna get really strong and you might feet the urge to push but don't right now just remain calm." Stretch says

 

"i'll try oh and Stretch?" 

 

"Yeah Red" 

 

"can you...*huff* call my brother here his number is on my phone its in my jacket....*huff huff* in the contact list" Red says

 

"Sure" Stretch takes Reds jacket and pulls out Red's phone seeing Fells number on the contact list and speed dials his number, staying next to Red if he wants to talk to Fell.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Fell was cleaning up the kitchen just minding his own business than he feels his phone vibrate in his apron looking confused he picks it up seeing his brother calling he then freaks out a little and answers without hesitation. 

 

"Red is everything alright?" Fell asks 

 

"Ugh hi ugh this is Stretch speaking" 

 

Fell gets more confused " Wait Stretch why are you calling me with Reds phone?" 

 

"Wait let me explain Your brother went into labor he's at our home right now but.....he wants you to get over here its almost time!" Stretch says Fell almost drops his phone.

 

"What oh no i should've came with Red...ugh okay i'm on my way thank you for calling!" Fell quickly hangs up dropping whats he doing and runs outta the house to Stretch and Blues home. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

"Okay Red your brothers on his way everything's gonna be fine." Red nods right before screaming Stretch quickly checks again this time Reds wider than last time and he can almost see a head gettin really close. 

 

"Oh boy its almost time to push Red...*sigh* so are you ready?" Stretch says

 

"i just...want this to stop...it hurts so much....but i'm scared" Red sounded so scared and defeated Stretch rubs Reds head and pets his knee for any sort of comfort. "Blue will know how you feel he was so terrified but we're here and you're not alone." 

 

Red did feel pretty safe hearing this from Stretch Red took another breath feeling confident, Red nods telling Stretch he's ready and Stretch tells Red to push. Red gives his first push feeling all the pressure ease up and the first puppy was getting close and starting to crown. 

 

After the contraction ended Red huffed and collapsed on the pillow supporting his head. Then a knock on the door can be heard.

 

"Stretch can we come in i patch Ty-Rule up" It was Blue on the other side of the door Stretch looks at Red asking if they can come in Red nods. 

 

"Yeah you can come in" Stretch says

 

Blue slowly opens the door Blue and Ty-Rule come inside then seeing Red is about to deliver the first puppy, blue reacts and walks tight up to Red Ty-Rule goes to the equipment to take a look. 

 

"*sigh* i missed doing this job" Ty-Rule says sadly Blue and Red know why he said that Stretch tilts his head in confusion but quickly shifts focus back on Red when he yelped again. 

 

"okay Red push again" Stretch commands Red pushes again and again Blue taking to moral support by holding his hand and keeping a cool cloth on Reds head. 

 

After a few more minutes, The first puppy started to crown the head was now out completely Stretch supporting it. 

 

"Okay Red now the shoulders are next, those are the hard part now on the next contraction push as hard as you can." Stretch commands again

Red nods waiting for the next contraction it comes again fast Red yells and pushes as hard as he could feeling stretched and a really hard pressure getting strong then a release right after making Red gasp. Then the next thing he knows he hears the faint whine of a puppy crying. 

 

Stretch stands up his hands covered in pinkish red fluids and seeing the tiny lil puppy uncurling out of Stretch's hand and flailing its tiny boney hands in the air. its tail uncurling, eyes shut tight, and ears folded over the top of the tiny skull. 

 

Ty-Rule takes a towel and gently cleans up the puppy, Ty-Rule was holding back tears Red remembered Ty-Rule telling him he used to be a doctor and worked with a lot of pregnant patients. 

 

"Aww how adorable" Ty-Rule spoke in a soft voice holding the little puppy it was still crying then from the other side of the room there was another puppy cry Ty-Rule's ears turned tight to the sound then Blue remembered his own puppy.

 

"Oh Ty-Rule that must be my puppy Trooper they must be hearing the newborn cry ugh can you give me a moment." Blue quickly got to his feet.

 

"You're puppy? Oh right right i remember guess you only have one? where're the other three?" Ty-Rule asks handing the new puppy to Stretch Blue looked away for a second "ugh...long story short they...didn't make it only one survived...but i'll tell you everything later i'll be right back."

 

Blue quickly leaved to attend his puppy than Ty-Rule looked down at Red sadly probably figuring out what might've happened. Red notices and reassures Ty-Rule that none of this was his fault. 

 

"don't worry Ty-Rule i know what your thinking, this isn't your fault." Red's voice was weak tired from all that pushing but he was four more to deliver. "I have experience infants who died in childbirth before but....every time this happens i hide and cry in the bathroom..." Ty-Rule was all teary eye but didn't stutter or anything Red took his hand and place dit on Ty-Rule's furry arm. 

 

"Ugh sorry to break the moment but the puppy needs to feed right now." Stretch says Red takes a look a the puppy he just brought into the world despite it being made from rape it did look really cute Red didn't want to make the puppy suffer more than it already has so he takes the puppy to his left boob and starts nursing it. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Minutes later A loud knocking can be heard downstairs right after Blue came back in the room holding his own lil puppy which looked a lot healthier than Red last saw them. 

 

"Must be Fell i'll get it" Stretch leaves the room going down the stairs opening the door seeing a stressed out and out of breath Fell he must've ran all the way here. 

 

"Fell glad your here Reds upstairs he just delivered the first puppy but don't worry alls okay but first you need to breathe" Stretch says after letting Fell inside. Fell was panting like a sled dog and held his chest like he was shot.

 

For a solid minute Fell couldn't speak he was so outta breath, Stretch took a glass of water from the kitchen counter and gave it to Fell, Fell took it and sipped the water after recovering from his little marathon Fell and Stretch go upstairs.

 

"Thank you Stretch." Fell said calmly but still stern 

 

Fell and Stretch come in the room seeing Ty-Rule next to Red and Blue sitting in a corner with his own puppy, but what really got Fells eye was the other much smaller puppy feeding off Reds boob. Red looked tired, Fell came up to Red. 

 

"hey bro" Red spoke softly 

 

"Are you alright brother." Feel says back. 

 

"i'm...okay tired...but i'm fine." 

 

"I see ones already been born so you have 4 more to go" Fell says

 

Red hated remembering he has a litter of 5 puppies so he's not done yet. Ty-Rule sees his face and speaks up "Don't worry Red its been only 10 minutes you just birthed the first pup so now things might go a little faster." Ty-Rule says Red doesn't agree with him but he hopes he's right.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

A few minutes later Red felt the next puppy coming he moans in pain and Ty-Rule and Stretch get back to work Fell gently takes the puppy Red was holding Stretch sees the next puppy coming already maybe Ty-Rule was right. 

 

After 15 more minutes of pushing and taking a break the 2nd puppy came out, whining softly and covered in the same fluids Ty-Rule took it and cleaned it up swaddling it in a soft green towel handing it to Red so he can feed it. 

 

Then not even 5 minutes later Red already feels the next puppy coming, getting a lot of fluids everywhere Fell took the 2nd puppy after it been fed and placed them right next to their sibling on a small crib tp keep them safe. Blue just stayed close by and watched while trying to keep his lil Trooper calm the newborns crying was making Trooper curios and whining softly not from hunger they seemed to want to know whats going on. 

 

Then the 3rd and 4th puppy came within an hour, both crying and Red getting more tired Red then looked really pale all of a sudden. 

 

"Red are you okay?" Fell asks he takes his hand and places it on Reds forehead it was wet with sweat and hot as the sun. 

 

Red heard him but was too weak to respond. Ty-Rule looked at the machine hooked onto Red the last puppy was almost here stable but Red was so weak the soul was dull the color fading and almost turning grey. 

 

"Ugh Reds almost out of magic this is taking a toll on his health we need to get the last one out now or Red could be in serious trouble." Ty-Rule says 

 

Red heard everything trying so hard to speak he forces his voice to work again,

 

"no i can't it'll kill me!!!" Red yelled scaring everyone Fell held his head to his direction "Red please don't think of that you're gonna be okay, your strong, you did so much for me your life was hard at first but you stayed with me when i need you the most your the bravest monster i've ever met i know you can so this....i believe in you." Fell says Red couldn't help but tear up he never thought Fell saw him like this. Red always thought Fell viewed him as a failure and an embarrassment, but Fell always looked up to him from the very beginning Red can't die he can now see his life has meaning. 

 

So huffing deep breaths and preparing himself he gave his hardest push yet, the final puppy making progress, it was slow but still moving Stretch kept an eye on everything seeing the head bulging and Red losing his stretch but still determined to get the last puppy out, Red didn't give up pushing again when commanded, and the final puppy slid out fast, crying loud. 

 

Red heard ringing in his ears and his vision was blurry but he could not feel the puppy in him he did it he's finally done. Then Red falls asleep too tired to stay awake. Everyone freaks out for a second but the machine says he still has a bit of magic to help him recharge. 

 

For extra safety Ty-Rule hooks up a small bag full of healing magic on to Red's nasal passage so he can get extra magic. The final Puppy was just as cute as the other 4 now cleaned up and swaddled in Fell takes it to the crib and places it with its siblings. 

 

All 5 puppies made it out okay Blue gets on his feet to take a look seeing them all healthy and alive unlike poor Blue who lost most of his litter. Stretch takes his brothers shoulder and lets him lean on him. 

 

Ty-Rule came up to Stretch and Blue "you two did a great job, i'm very proud." 

 

"Thanks" Blue says softly

 

Fell stays right next to his brother watching him sleep, hoping he gets the rest he needs after this hard birth. 

 

"Get some rest brother you did more than enough tonight we'll keep an eye on the puppies for you" Fell says softly to Red tucking his sleepy brother in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end everyone i thank you all so much for reading enjoy the big finale.

The sun slowly shines in the woods the bark on the trees begin to glow, and the birds start to sing. As the sun reaches the home of Stretch and Blue, Red slowly wakes up from the medical bed where he gave birth. Red slowly lifts his head up and looks around, the only one here was his brother passed out on a nearby chair. 

 

"Fell...you up?" Red started Fell almost wakes up he lifts his head and opens his eyes and looks in Reds direction "Oh Red you're up...ugh how are you feeling?" Fell asks

 

"kinda....weird but i feel so much lighter....whoo that birth was so hard i thought i was gonna die....oh ugh where's the pups?" Red suddenly notices the puppies aren't in the room. 

 

"Stretch, Blue, and Ty-Rule took them to get bathed their fine, they'll be back in a bit...well now that they're born...what do you wanna do with them?" Fell felt a little hesitant to ask what now with the litter but Red did birth them so he now has to make a choice. Red looked out the window deep in thought he was a little worried about adoption right now only because he was afraid Gaster was gonna find them and kidnap them. But now Ty-Rule killed Gaster, he won't be around to snatch them away so they'll never know about Gaster. But Red isn't very sure about keeping them, they maybe his own but because they were unplanned and were made from rape, Red doesn't feel like he really wants to keep something he didn't plan on. Red doesn't blame the puppies at all he fully blames Gaster. 

Red looks back at his brother "i...i don't know Fell i don't feel very open to the idea of keeping them...but i-" Red gets cut off by the door opening Ty-Rule and Stretch come back in with Reds puppies, Ty-Rule sees Red awake and smiles at him.

 

"Oh you're up Red how are you feeling?" Ty-Rule asks "i'm fine...groggy but i'm good." Red replies 

 

"Just wanted to take the puppies back to the crib for a nap we cleaned them up for ya cuz that birth took a huge toll on you." Stretch explains while he puts two of the puppies in the crib all fast asleep Ty-Rule was holding the other three and put them in as well.

 

"So i say in a week Red you'll be okay to head home how does that sound?" Stretch says 

 

"That sounds good say can i have some breakfast i'm a lil hungry" Red asks

 

"Sure ya want pasta or soup we have to grocery shop soon?" Stretch says

 

"eh i'll have some soup." Red answers 

 

"kay be back in a bit." Stretch leaves the room Fell then follows pursuit wanting to help with cooking.

 

Red was now alone with Ty-Rule now he wants to ask why the black wolf looks kinda sad. 

 

"hey Ty-Rule now that were alone can i talk to you?" Red says

 

"Sure i wanted to talk to you too." Ty-Rule takes a seat next to the bed Red was in he then looked kinda down. 

 

"are you, a little upset about what you did to Gaster?" Red asks but immediately regretting it. 

 

"Well yes, i didn't wanna do that but...that wasn't the Gaster i knew before he and i were best friends for 40 years and i dunno why i didn't notice sooner but his stupid plan to save his kind got to his head and he became so obsessed i just wanted him to be happy but i knew he was gone so i killed him to save you, you would've been back in hat lab if i didn't do anything." Ty-Rule said with his head down. 

 

Red took his hand and lifted Ty-Rule's head up "i know how you feel i never had many friends but i would be so lost without my bro." Red can relate to a close friendship

 

"Not just that, i really missed my old job at the local hospital, i loved working with my patients, most of them were about pregnancy, i did many ultrasounds, examinations, and even deliveries, i loved that feeling of bringing a new life into the world i love children and i loved my job, and ever since i was framed for stealing and fired i was so depressed for years, Gaster was the only one there for me at the time, and when he brought Blue and well you to his lab i was so happy when i was working with you both, even though i look at that not realizing you were raped and held captive, i just felt so horrible, betrayed even. 

 

Ty-Rule had tears in his eyes Red has now seen the whole story Ty-Rule lost his job and now his life long friend. Red couldn't help but tear up with him. 

 

"i'm so sorry Ty-Rule, every things been so hard for you but, you're not alone you may have lost Gaster but...you have me." Red says

 

Ty-Rule darts his head right to Red "Really you? after what i participated in?" Ty-Rule almost didn't wanna believe it. 

 

"none of this is your fault Gaster tricked you, but now you're free from all this and well while you were gone i thought i wasn't gonna see you again, hell you saved me from Gaster you helped me escape, and you fought Gaster in combat you took a huge wound to the back so i'll get far enough you did so much for me." Red says 

 

Ty-Rule smiles and stands up and leans on Red to hug him Red hugs him back. 

 

"Thank you so much Red, but what about the puppies now that they're here?" Ty-Rule asks Red still wasn't too sure

 

"*sigh* well my first plan was to give them away but i was hesitant only because i thought Gaster wan gonna find them one day and kidnap them but now that Gaster is dead i can do that if i wanted to....but part of me thinks its kinda wrong...i'm afraid of them being adopted by not so good parents or they'll live in a foster home or orphanage and never get any love in their lives, they're not so many nice places for orphans and so may of them have suffered, my puppies suffered even before they were born...and i don't want them to suffer just because i didn't want them."

 

Red was still hesitant on adoption, But Red doesn't seem to fully like the idea of keeping them. Ty-Rule looked at the puppies seeing how cute they are when he bathed one of them earlier he could see the fear in some of their eyes during inside Red they have must've picked up some of the fear and horror from their parent and that could've effected them a lil bit if they don't get any love they could end up very unhealthy and can become bad people when they reach adulthood and Ty-Rule doesn't want any of that neither does Red. 

 

Ty-Rule takes his hands down and gently holds one of the puppies after it woke up, Ty-Rule took action to comfort it cuz he saw fear in its eyes. 

 

"Hey Red" Ty-Rule says Red looks at him "If its....okay with you...i can take your litter." 

 

Was Red hearing this right did Ty-Rule offer to take them?

 

"Wait you?....you'll take them?" Red asks in bewilder

 

"Yes i've always loved children, and i can't help but feel attached to them, i want to give them a good life, i always wanted children of my own but i was confirmed sterile by my old doctor and i never wanted a partner, so of course i mean it i really want to keep them myself" Ty-Rule said clearly seeing no lies or hesitant in his green eyes.

 

Red knows Ty-Rule can be trusted adoption by someone you know can be a good thing.

 

"oh Ty-Rule thank you so much i know you'll be a great father to them." Red opens his arms and Ty-Rule leans down for another hug. Now Red feels a lot of weight off his shoulders. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

6 MONTHS LATER

 

Red comes back home from Grillby's taking life like in the past Red had fully recovered from the birth and is now doing much better, he still has a little therapy to help him get over his days of getting raped and memories Gaster. But other than that things have been going smoothly, Red and Blue and still in contact, and text each other every now and then. 

 

Ty-Rule and the puppies are doing well, Ty-Rule has been a good parent like he promised, Red did agree to visit him and his puppies one in a while, Red sees that his pup's are now doing much better thanks to Ty-Rule. 

 

Red returns home after walking through Snowdin and when he gets their he gets a text from Blue

 

'HEY RED CAN YOU MEET ME AT THE WOODS NEAR THE NICE CLIFF JUST WANTED TO SEE YOU FOR A LIL BIT' the text read

 

Red tilted his head but didn't really question why but Red didn't really have anything better to do so he replies 'SURE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO BESIDES I KINDA WANNA SEE YOU ANYWAY' Red sends the text and heads to the woods.

 

After about 20 minutes Red finds Blue sitting on a green table cloth resting on the grassy ground near the beautiful cliff view he was waiting for Red that when he hears him he turns to look at him smiling happily. 

 

"hey so y wanted to see me?" Red says

 

"Yeah just because i wanted to say something to you." Blue pats the spot next to him gesturing Red to come sit with him Red agrees and sits down next to Blue. 

 

"I only wanted to say that i'm very happy for you, and i'm so glad how well you were doing so far." Blue starts "And after what we both went through i wanted to say something earlier but forgot."

 

Red tilts his head "what is it?" Red asks

 

"Well ever since we met i felt some connection to you, you looked a lot like me, and i related very hard to you cuz you went through exactly what i went through, so iw anted to ask you...if we can be best friends." Blue finishes in a shy voice.

 

Red perked up a little best friends? Red never had many friends in his life he did have people he knew from Grillbys but they were just people he knows not really friend friends, and Red has never thought he would find a good friend other than his brother. 

 

"best friends...why i never had one i...think it would be nice to have new people in life sometimes." Red agreed wholeheartedly Blue perked right up.

 

"Really you agree why i thought the same thing all i had was my brother and i always loved hanging out with you, so pinky promise?" Blue holds out his hand showing only his pinky finger.

 

Red with no hesitation took his pinky finger and they locked their pinky fingers together and then hugged each other.

 

 

"of course pinky promise Blue, and i too felt a connection to you ever since you showed me your pup Trooper and i wouldn't mind to see them again and your bros really nice to hang around with too." 

 

Blue smiled ever wider now and hugged Red a bit tighter after letting go and holding Reds shoulder.

 

"Then its settled we can hang out as much as we ever want, i love being wit you Red" Blue says happily

 

Red smiles warmly and pulls Blue to his side and wraps his arm around blue letting Blue lean on him.

 

"i love hanging out with you too Blue"


End file.
